The Lady Dragon Slayer
by Sirens Muse
Summary: I've figured, so maybe it's my lacking summary steering people away from this story. Okay...Action, Adventure, A great battle, Romance...Verity Andrews takes Middle Earth by storm, but some legends do fade over time. FINISHED! Second half coming soon!
1. Unexpected Guest to an Unexpected Party

Disclaimer: The characters are fictitious and any resemblance to persons living or dead is purely coincidental. Lord of the Rings belongs to Christopher R. Tolkien, John F.R. Tolkien, and Priscilla M.A.R. Tolkien. Any characters with names that you don't recognize as being a character from the original story, belong to "Raven" M.(Siren's Muse) and will not be used without her permission.

Author Note: Ever wondered what would happen if a woman with the knowledge of what happened in The Hobbit, came and changed everything around? How would that affect the later trilogy? How would that affect the characters? Meet Verity Andrews a 25 yr. old, unmarried, homebody who gets pushed from her world and into the dangerous quest to kill Smaug the Dragon and reclaim the treasure for the King Under the Mountain. 

This story is first in a quartet which will include The Ring's Keeper, In the Darkness Bind Them, The Return of the Lady.

Writing these will take time, so please be patient and stay with me. WJ

Raven (Siren's Muse) Z

Chapter One: An Unexpected Guest to an Unexpected Party

Coffee shops are generally peaceful places. Down Paretha Av., a left at the stop sign, and two blocks down Thistle Ln. sat a small house-like building with a painted, wooden sign that was swinging in the early autumn breeze. The green paint was chipping off, but the words, _The Hobbit Hole_, could still be seen. It wasn't any place of consequence. It was mainly a hangout for a small writer's group and a few struggling college students. Verity swept off her coffee-stained apron and glanced around the room. It was nearly empty today. Being that it was soon to close, it was probably a good thing. She hung her apron on the small peg in the wall and stepped out from behind the counter. The few straggling customers left quickly and Verity locked the door behind them. With a sigh, she turned to a corner table and picked up her purse and keys. She left the back way and walked down the old street to her small house. After checking the mailbox to find that it was empty, she unlocked her door and walked in. It was a night like any other in her ordinary life. Not that she minded. She was quite comfortable with the way she lived. She loved her work at the coffeehouse, enjoyed the company of several friends, and worked on her novel late at night. All in all it was the kind of existence of the hobbits in Tolkien's books. Quiet, unadventurous, and peaceful. She made dinner and sat down at her one chair-ed little table with her favorite book, _The Hobbit_. It had been a favorite since her childhood so very long ago. Perhaps it appealed to because she could relate wonderfully to poor little Bilbo. Whatever the case, she had picked it up yet again and was just starting it for the thousandth time. Gandalf had tea with Bilbo and had just carved the unusual symbol on his door. Bilbo went about his life, hardly knowing of the adventures he was about to face. Which, ironically, was exactly what happened to Verity. 

"Goodnight world." was the ritual saying every night before bed.

Always a creature of habit, she shifted to her right side and fell immediately asleep. Verity dreamed. It was hardly a normal dream. It was one in which she was walking down a dirt pathway up a winding little hill. She was dressed in her common khakis, white tank, and dark green cardigan, her exceptionally long dark tresses were tied back as normal. But she was trotting around barefoot for whatever reason. She came to a stout, round, green door. The funny symbol in the middle was the first thing to catch her eye. _Just like Bilbo's front door. _Realized, she, with a grin. 

Like in most dreams, the dreamer become curious. She rapped lightly on the door and a odd little voice called back. "Coming!"

The door was flung open and it was hard to tell what happened first. Verity will argue that it was Bilbo who first gasped and stifled a cry. Bilbo claimed that it happened at the same time. Whatever the case, both gasped, cried out, and began talking at once. "Who are you?"

"Bilbo?"

"A big person!"

"Like in _The Hobbit_."

"How do you know my name?"

"What a funny little dream!"

"Dream? Goodness gracious, she's a crazy one!"

"Who's there, Bilbo?" asked gruff voice from behind.

A blue-bearded dwarf wrestled his way around the stunned hobbit. "Great mines of Moria! A daughter of Men!" proclaimed the dwarf. 

"Dwalin!" Verity remembered, thanking her excellent memory. 

"Greeting Lady. How do you know my name?"

"How does she know mine?" Bilbo asked, quite frustrated, to say the least. 

"I really must be dreaming." she pinched herself and winced. 

"Whatever was that for?" asked Dwalin.

"I thought I was dreaming, silly old test is to pinch oneself." she explained, starting to feel quite at ease with the situation, which was odd indeed.

"Really? That's interesting. So we are in your dream?"

"I'm not sure I dreaming anymore."

They would have kept going, but Bilbo interrupted with a rather loud, "Please come in and have some tea!" 

Verity was ushered in and sat down at a very small table. "What is your name, Lady?"

"Verity Andrews"

"A pleasure to meet you, Lady Verity."

The whole "Lady" title was so odd that Verity began laughing. "I must have spiked my coffee accidentally. I'm going insane."

"So am I." muttered Bilbo.

The afternoon passed as each of the dwarves made their appearance at the door. The dwarves were quite impressed with the presence of the human woman, but Bilbo care little. He was annoyed. And rightfully so. When Gandalf came, he nearly blew a gasket. He yelled something to the effect of, "What's going on here?", but Gandalf didn't hear, he was staring at the woman. Verity was currently in conversation with Filli, having totally fallen in love with almost all the dwarves (save Thorin, who she thought to be too great for his own good.) and had easy begun conversations with them. Mostly concerning dreams. For while deep in her heart, Verity knew that something was amiss, she claimed that it was a pleasant dream and she wished to spike her coffee more often to have this caliber of dream. "Woman! Who are you?" Thundered the voice of Gandalf, breaking Filli off, mid-sentence. 

Verity froze. Reality came rushing in. The room became stiflingly hot, the kettle was whistling too loudly...someone's breathing was too loud. She slowly turned to face the wizard. She hadn't quite pictured him this tall, even bending over in the hobbit hole, he towered over her, and Verity was not a short woman. "Verity." she answered quickly.

"Where do you come from?"

"Earth, the U.S.A., Texas, San Antonio...do I need to go on?" it wasn't said disrespectfully, rather very respectfully for she did not want to anger him any further.

"How did you come here."

"I'm dreaming." she answered, more to herself than to him. "I must be. This is insane. I've been alone for far to long. I'll by a cat. That's it. A cat to keep me company. All I need is a companion. Maybe I'll move back in with mother. Maybe I'll marry the first customer I serve tomorrow. Provided it's a male customer under the age of thirty-five. And providing he doesn't mind marrying an 25 yr. old, old maid." she rambled and she might have continued, but she fainted. 

She dreamed in her dream. She dreamed of her coffee shop. A man came in to order a regular coffee, she looked up to see that he was tall with pointed ears. He was speaking to her in another language. Elvish, she assumed. Something about her odd clothes. _I do not dress oddly. Granted cardigans aren't the height of fashion, but they certainly aren't odd. _

He was muttering now about her hair. It was long. She knew it. Her mother always told her to cut it, but she finally had grown it past her hips and she was loathe to cut it. Someone ran its dark waves over their fingers. The touch was gentle. Words were soothing. _Awaken_.

"Is she quite alright? I'm dreadfully sorryfor being such a poor host. If I had known she would faint, I would have offered her a better chair." it was Bilbo's voice. 

"You are a fine host Master Burglar." proclaimed a Dwarven voice. 

"Blast it all elf! Why doesn't she wake up?" asked another dwarf, it sounded like Filli, or maybe Killi. 

"Patience." uttered the most glorious voice she'd ever heard.

Verity had to see the owner of the voice. It called to her. _Awaken. _

Her moaned softly and reality flooded in. She opened her eyes to the light and squinted them. It was too bright. She moaned again. Her head was pounding like someone was playing the kettle drums inside it. "Oh bother! This is going to put us behind schedule." complained Thorin. 

Verity's eyes slowly adjusted to the light and she blinked once more to see thirteen dwarves, one hobbit, and the most wonderful elf (and the only elf) she had ever seen, all standing around the tiny bed she was curled up in, looking quite worried. Well, with the exceptions of Thorin and the elf. Thorin looked slightly peeved while the elf had a look that she couldn't quite read. "Lady Verity! We were terribly worried!" Killi admitted. "Are you feeling any better."

"Ye--" she was about to lie, since she felt perfectly awful, but the throbbing of her prompted a wince which did not go unnoticed by any of the company standing around the bed.

"What did you do to her, elf?" asked Balin angrily. 

The elf looked nonplussed by the accusation, although, Verity though she could detect a bit of annoyance in his beautiful grey-blue eyes. He simply reached for a mug and held it to her lips. Verity was shamed to admit, later, that she had drunk quite greedily from the flask which resulted in her tremendous coughing fit. The dwarves looked horribly scared for her, sure that she was on her deathbed, the elf continued to look expressionless. "Don't you ever smile?" Verity found herself asking aloud, between rasping coughs. 

The elf didn't answer, but Verity could have sworn that a ghost of a smile passed over his perfect, angular features. Some time later, after her coughing fit and after the elf assured the dwarves that she wasn't dying, Verity found herself alone, wrapped in blankets and staring out the window. The view was wonderful. A rolling countryside without a care in the world. The distant laughing of children could be heard. It reminded her of home. Home. "How in the world did I get here?" she asked aloud.

"That, is what I'd like to find out." came Gandalf's voice from the door. 

"Look, Gandalf. I hardly know myself. This is insane to say the least. The last thing I remember was falling asleep at my own house, in my own bed."

"You say you come from San Antonio. I don't know of this place."

"You wouldn't. It's on a planet called Earth." she sighed. "You're an all powerful wizard. Can't you figure anything out?"  
"How did you know my name."

Only then did Verity feel the worry creeping up inside her. How could she tell them about the book? An explanation formed in her mind. "In my world there was a great man named Tolkien who chronicled the history and stories of Middle Earth."

"They know of us?"

"Yes." 

She couldn't possibly tell him about the movie, the hype, the fan fics...he wouldn't understand. Gandalf was frowning as he left. She got the idea that he didn't trust her.

The expedition to the Lonely Mountain was postponed as Gandalf and Thorin tried to make sense of this new twist. Verity didn't mind the delay, or the whispering of her name behind her back. The more they tried to figure it out, the sooner she had an explanation. And besides that, the countryside was gorgeous. The only drawback was the constant watch of the elf who had come during her time of fainting. He seemed to always be behind her. Whatever it was she was doing. Whether it be sitting out under a tree watching the hobbit children, or reading one of Bilbo's books by the fire. Finally she got the courage to confront her constant shadow one day, while washing dishes for Bilbo. "Why are you following me?" she asked, not bothering to turn around, since she knew he was there.

The elf didn't answer. "What's your name?" she asked, finally turning around and facing him. "Glorfindel." answered he.

"Gandalf doesn't trust me, does he? He believe me to be a threat. Can't say I blame him. I mean, I would wonder too if some odd-looking person wandered in and fainted."

"It is not the fact that Mithrandir distrusts you, rather that he does not know what to think of you."

"What do you think of me?" it came out before she could stop it.

"I do not know my Lady."

"Call me Verity, will you. If you're going to follow me, you might as well know what I like to be called. On another note, why did they send for you...oh wait. I know why."

"This Tolkien also chronicled my life?"

"Yep."

The elf looked interested. "Had he ever been to Middle Earth?"

"Hard to say. But he knew it as well as if he had created it himself."

"The Valar created what you call, "Middle Earth"." His answer was automatic.

"Oh yes, those "all-powerful" beings." she had never much liked them. 

The look on Glorfindel's face was one of pure horror and Verity knew she had spoken Middle Earth blasphemy. "The Valar are kind and powerful. Do not speak of them so flippantly."

"Well," said she, indignantly, "They left you to die didn't they? They didn't save you when you fought the Balrog, did they? And they couldn't let you die peacefully. That doesn't sound very kind to me."

She was immediately sorry of her quick words. Such sorrow could be seen in those brilliant grey-blue eyes. "I'm sorry. Really, I speak before I think." 

She wanted to give him some sort of hope for being alive and though she was reluctant to give any information, she decided to tell him a little of what she knew. "You have purpose in living." she said in her quiet, declaiming voice. "You will save another from certain death and will help bring about the destruction of evil." 

She glanced up at him. There was a sort of awed wonder in his eyes...unfortunately it carried a touch of suspicion. "How do you know?"

How could she tell him? The answer sprang to her lips. "I just know."

"A seer?"

"You could say that...look, I really am sorry about the Valar thing."

A theological discussion about all-powerful beings was not something she wanted to get into right now. Unfortunately, he did not feel the same way. "It is true, I died only to live again. And I oft question why. Why it was me who was chosen to be taken from the glory of peace. However, that is not cause enough to warrant distrust in the powers of beings far greater than I."

"True, they did sing the world into being, but that doesn't give them worship rights. They were beings who lived and loved like you."

Verity was a devout Christian and the concept of multiple "gods" who loved and lived and were worshiped, was a disturbing one to her. She'd always assumed that Tolkien, though he himself was a believer, did this because of pure mythological reasons. Due to the reasons for giving England its own mythology. But to be in a world where they actually believed that was very disturbing indeed. "How can one not praise the songs of the Ainur? They gave us life."

"Sure, I can see praising Eru (Ilúvatar), but the Ainur were his creation, just like you. A creation hardly deserves worship from another creation."

"They were created for worship." he stated simply.

"Hardly. They were created to worship Ilúvatar. Not for you to worship. And anyway, wasn't it the Ainur, Melkor who brought the evil?"

"The Ainur were given free will to choose."

"Just like you....hmmm...ring any bells?"

Glorfindel glared at her, but didn't answer. Verity spoke again, knowing that with every word she was breaking down his beliefs and wondered how it would be to have someone come and break down everything you thought to be true. Her tone became more gentle. "I'm sorry. I assume it must be awful to have someone come and break down everything you believe to be true. Believe me when I say that in my world, people try to do that every day. Luckily for me, what I know is truth. And the truth sets me free."

"The truth kills, Lady Verity."

"Yes, sometimes it does, but not all the time."

She sighed. "I really am sorry."

"Sorry that you question what I know to be truth with your every word, snake?"

_Good, sweet Lord in Heaven above! A curse from an elf! He must really hate me! _A sadness unlike anything she'd every known, crept into her heart. She honestly desired his friendship, not his curses. "Yes, terribly sorry, with all my heart I am sorry that it had to be me."

She turned back to the dishes, the victory of being right was overshadowed by his curse. She heard his quiet steps as he left the room and sighed, wondering again why she was here.


	2. Leaving on a Jet Plane with Hooves

Disclaimer: Same as it always is. The only thing I own here is Verity.

Author Note: This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful person who printed out the words of _Leaving on a Jet Plane_, by John Denver. Oh yes, thanks to Ara, Cheyenne, Tári, Lissi, and Thalion (my students' Elvish and English nicknames)--for helping with this chapter as well as chapters 4, 5, & 6. Remember, write, write, and study. : )

To the rest of you, read and review! 

Beware the teacher that wears elf ears to her class! You might just find out that I'm your English teacher. 

~"Raven" Sirens Muse

Chapter Two: Leaving on a Jet Plane with Hooves

Verity didn't see much of Glorfindel during the next few days. She had the sneaking suspicion that he still was spying on her, but she could never prove it. It's not that she didn't mind. She might have done the same thing had she been in his place. She loved her comfort and peace that came from a well-ordered knowledge of life. To have such a thing ripped out from under her would be devastating. Of course, in its own way, her arrival to Middle Earth was. She was uncomfortably aware of the Dwarves impatience as Gandalf tired to figure out from whence she came and what she came for. The days passed slowly. Mostly with helping Bilbo do various chores. She found a wonderful friend in the hobbit for he was so very much like herself. A homebody, carefree in his own little way. Although the extended presence of the dwarves distressed him a bit. She had wonderful talks with him about nearly everything. Recipes was his favorite topic. Thankfully, Verity was a fair cook and knew quite a few recipes. Bilbo tried out everyone and was quite pleased with their results. Finally, the morning dawned when Thorin proclaimed that they were to be off. So without a word of warning, they hustled out of bed before the sun rose, ate a quick breakfast, and left. Verity was still abed during their hurried escape and awoke a bit before Bilbo to find their note. Exactly like the story, Thorin politely insulted Bilbo like only the proud dwarf could. Verity sighed and set about to making breakfast. Bilbo was pulled out of bed by the wizard not too much later, who gave him a bit of food and pushed him out the door...without his handkerchief, of course. Verity turned to follow the hobbit, but was stopped by Gandalf. "You and I have business in Rivendell."

Verity had never ridden a horse before. Not only was she intimidated by the animals (not scared, mind you, only intimidated), but she also didn't like them very much. Gandalf mounted his horse with the ease of a born-horseman and glanced down at Verity, who stood, gazing suspiciously at her little, grey mare. "I don't ride." she said quickly.

She could have sworn he muttered an oath under his breath, but he helped her astride anyway and she grasped the reins in a death-grip. "By the Valar." Gandalf said, irritably. "You will ride with Lord Glorfindel."

Verity frowned and turned to see the silent elf several feet behind her. She half-fell, half-jumped from her horse, under the gaze of both annoyed men and hobbled over to Glorfindel. "A hand, my Lord elf?"

Glorfindel may have been angry, but he was a gentleman. He helped her to sit in front of him, so she would not fall off and soon they were on their way. 

The ride was long and Verity hated long travel. A song came to her mind. _All my bags are packed/I'm ready to go/I'm standing here outside your door/I hate to wake you up to say goodbye/But the dawn is breakin', it's early morn/The taxi's waitin'/He's blowin' his horn/Already I'm so lonesome I could die/So kiss me and smile for me/Tell me that you'll wait for me/Hold me like you'll never let me go/'Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane/ I don't know when I'll be back again/Oh babe/I hate to go. _

She sighed silently. _Home._ And here she was leaving what had been home for the past week. A place she'd grown to trust, only to be ripped out again. _Already I'm so lonesome I could die. _Tears trickled down her face and that deep emptiness--that comes from having been around many people, to go back to being around only a few--spread though her. She felt as if someone had come and cut everything out of her. She was leaving again. And she didn't know if she'd ever see Bag End or the Shire again. _I wonder if I can die here? _She thought amid the tears. _Die and be uprooted again like Glorfindel. Why can I not have peace? _The tears were falling steadily now and Verity bent her head slightly over to let her hair shield her from the men's eyes. Glorfindel was no fool. And when her shoulders began to shake slightly, his suspicions were confirmed. "Are you ill, Lady Verity?"

The head shook emphatically. 

"Tell me what troubles you."

"Home." the word was quiet and full of the pain of the emptiness inside her. 

"Aye, to be home again. To rest and be free from worry." his voice was gentle and soft. 

"You don't know what it's like. To be thrust from the world you once knew." the intellect in Verity felt the need to explain. 

"Do I? From Gondolin to this world I came. Do you think I did not mourn for my people? All I held dear?"  
To hear the elf quietly bare his heart to her was more than Verity's fragile emotions could take. Shame flooded her for being so selfish and the tears fell more violently. Hesitantly, a hand wrapped through her hair and grasped her shoulder. "I'm sorry." she muttered.

"There is no need to be. Your words were true and had I not been so stubborn, I would have admitted that I too had been thinking those things. Questioning my faith..."

_Oh good Lord! _she thought through her pain. _I've created a Middle Earth agnostic! _ "Don't doubt." she half-sobbed. "No, I was wrong."

"Dear Lady Verity, the questions have been on my lips for many ages of this world."

Verity could not answer. All loneliness, shame, and anger with herself, swept through her entire being. It was all she could do to stay on the horse. She wanted to cry aloud, to weep and wail, and pound the earth, but she could only weep quietly. In a moment, she was pressed against the elf's chest, arms around her shaking form. She heard him utter something in Elvish and felt warmth course through her. Power and innocence combined with her own great hobbit-like innocence. A person free from the evils of selfish passion and death. Much like a child who didn't know much of the world around her. Such had been Verity's life. Not one religion demanded. No, not in the least. She was to be in the world and yet not of it. However, she had sequestered herself in a tiny town in the far outskirts of San Antonio, Texas. She had gone to the tiny school her entire life and the even smaller college. The worst scandal was when Jon Belthrop stole some cds from the store. She had never been much of a movie person, preferring books to TV. And she didn't have a TV because for financial reasons. Although she did enjoy the old movie channels whenever she visited her mother. All this had made up her life and now she was thrust into what would surely be a war and death. As helpless to stop the future as Bilbo Baggins who would see his friends die in a battle with the goblins before all this was over. She wondered her own part in this world. And the thoughts and loneliness of home hit even harder and she sobbed a great deal more, earning a stare from Gandalf. Spent by her tears, she slowly fell asleep in the Elvenlord's arms.

They rode through the day and Verity woke sometime around midnight. She was wrapped in a cloak and still leaning against Glorfindel. Color sprang to her cheeks and she sat up. "Do you feel better?"

She nodded and muttered a thanks. "Where are we?" she asked after a few moments. 

"We passed Bree not but an hour ago."

_No wonder I'm so sore! Darn jet planes with hooves! _The memory of the song didn't bring back any pain. She smiled and began humming it. She had a fair voice, nothing great, but she did love to sing. Under her breath, she spoke aloud. 

__

"So many times, I've let you down. 

So many times, I've played around. 

I tell you now, they don't mean a thing!

Every place I go, I'll think of you.

Every song I sing, I'll sing for you.

And when I come back, I'll wear your wedding ring!

So kiss me and smile for me,

Tell me that you'll wait for me.

Hold me like you'll never let me go!

Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane.

I don't know when I'll be back again.

Oh babe, I hate to go."

"A sad song." Glorfindel remarked.

"Leaving on a Jet Plane, by John Denver...yeah, it is kind of a sad song."

She sighed and wrapped the cloak a bit more tightly about her body. 

They traveled on for many more hours and got to the Last Bridge about sunrise. Verity was asleep again, but woke up at the sound of the rushing water. "The bridge is gone." she heard Glorfindel say.

"We shall have to ford it." was Gandalf's answer.

Verity glance apprehensively at the rushing waters. She wasn't afraid of water and she was quite a good swimmer. No, a feeling was creeping into her heart. A foreboding. 

Glorfindel dismounted and that plan was for him to lead the horse and Verity across and then go help lead Gandalf's horse across. Hooves hit water and Verity was sprayed by the splashing. It was hard to hold the reins. The horse was having trouble finding his footing. It happened in slow motion. Verity lost grip and slipped off into the river. _Air!_ Long strokes to try to get to the surface. Shouts. She was here only to drown in a river. How...pointless. How stupid. A voice was heard. _She is safe. _Safe? Hardly. She couldn't breathe. Lights sparkled overhead like some sick dream that couldn't stop playing in slow motion. She fought. She had no idea why. But she fought to live. Live in this strange world where there was no peace. No rest. She fought to live with the unrest, the danger. And she knew no more.


	3. Enemy of the Elves

Disclaimer: Don't sue me, LotR isn't mine. Ask permission if you suddenly--for whatever reason--want to use Verity. 

Author Note: This chapter contains some and has quite a bit of angst as well as snippets of romance. Just so to make you keep reading to see if it all develops! :) 

Anyway, the rating has been raised in this chapter. You have been warned. Thanks and enjoy, it really is a very interesting chapter. 

Warning: Long chapter. Well, I happen to like long chapters, I just never have the time to write them! 

~"Raven" Sirens Muse

Chapter Three: Enemy of the Elves

Verity dreamed. It was a nightmare unlike any she'd ever had. There was a war of the One Ring. Death was all around and there she was, standing atop Mt. Doom...laughing. She could wake up. She knew it was a dream and she wanted to awaken, but she was stuck. Stuck in this awful nightmare in which she took control of Middle Earth through the power of the Ring. _Bilbo must not find the ring! _She screamed and awoke. The world was a cloud of darkness. Someone lightly brushed her hair from her eyes and Verity saw her. The Lady Arwen was as beautiful as she imagined. Maybe more so. "Please, go back to sleep. You are not well."

Verity couldn't sleep. She knew she'd dream that terrible dream again. She stood and flung her legs over the side of the bed, turning a deaf ear to Arwen's protests. She was wearing a thin white nightgown and her hair was still a bit damp. (Long hair does take forever to dry.) She pushed past the Elven Princess and out into the hall. No one was there, so she began to walk. She had no idea where she was going, but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore. She wandered down a flight of stairs and out onto a empty, covered porch. She leaned against the rail and finally looked about. She was in Rivendell. There was no mistaking it. The city lay nestled in a glorious valley. Verity sighed and felt herself falling. She slide off the rail and into a sitting position on the ground. She was weary. They must have given her something. _I can't fall asleep! _she warned herself. "What are you doing out here?" asked a voice behind her. 

"Not falling asleep." a logical answer in her own mind.

"Foolish child."

"Not foolish," the voice that came from her mouth was younger than she remembered it being. "Sleepy. I don't want to sleep. Bad dreams."

"Milord. If I may be of service?"

"Yes, get her back in bed. She should not be wandering around here."

Arms wrapped around her and she was lifted off the ground. Through a haze of hair she squinted and looked up at Glorfindel. "I can't go back to sleep. I'll see it."

"See what?" he was placating her. 

"The One Ring to rule them all."

"What!" yelled the other voice. "What do you know of that evil."

"Bilbo's going to get it from Gollum." she answered happily. "And I'll get it from him and rule Middle Earth."

"She is dangerous. We cannot let her stay here." 

"Lord Elrond, please reconsider. She is out of her mind."

"Then how does she know of the ring?"  
There was no answer from Glorfindel. Verity didn't mind. She didn't want to talk about it anymore. She knew why she was here now. Nothing else mattered. She began to hum the hobbit's drinking song. A gentle hand silenced her. _Sleep. _The voice whispered. Safe in the cocoon of light, Verity slept and dreamed no more. 

_"Dawn take you all, and be stone to you!"_

"She is dangerous. We cannot keep her here. We can not afford to keep her alive."

"You are right." Gandalf agreed. "She must die."

"How can you condemn her to death? How can you kill an innocent person for something they dreamed about? She is a seer."

"All the more reason for her to die. What if it was the future she saw in her dream? What then? Would you protect the millions of innocent or one mere girl?"

Glorfindel frowned as the counsel ended and he walked slowly down the halls, trying to taking in everything Elrond had said. _We cannot afford to keep her alive. _He was afraid of her. This girl who knew of things beyond her ken. Even Lady Arwen was wary of the girl. Verity, herself, was reported to have woken up crying in her sleep. Glorfindel's heart broke for her. She was much like a child and a hobbit mixed together in one woman. She was intelligent, but very innocent. She knew much, but she knew so little. Over the next few days, Verity's talk about the ring grew more and more frequent. She spoke of using it to cover Middle Earth in a second darkness. The elves greatly feared her as if she were the Dark Lord himself. And Verity grew more an more withdrawn after the first few glares that were shot in her direction. A week later, she was spending all her time, locked up in the room given for her use. Oft times Glorfindel swore he could hear her crying in the night from behind that door. Crying to the moon and screaming for home. It had to stop. 

Bilbo and the dwarves came to Rivendell for a short rest and after learning Verity was there, they demanded to see her. Verity was trying to amuse herself by writing some form of music or poetry, but words had been hard to come by as of late. A knock at her door startled her. "Don't come in!" she shouted angrily.

"Lady Verity?" called a muffled and familiar voice on the other side.

It sounded vaguely like Bilbo! "Who's there?"

"Bilbo Baggins! Please let us in!"

She opened the door slightly and peeked out, indeed, it was Bilbo, Killi, Filli, and Balin standing outside her door. "Bilbo! Come in, all of you!"

Her despair of earlier disappeared with the arrival of her friends and she listened as Bilbo gave an animated account of their adventures thus far. She grinned. _Just like the story. _

"Well Master Bilbo! Seems you are becoming a very irregular hobbit, indeed!"

Bilbo grinned. "It's the Took in me. It must be!"

She smiled brightly and listened as the dwarves then asked her if she was to accompany them the rest of the journey. "If you wish, I'd love to come. It's pretty dull here."

The hobbit and dwarves looked at her as if she was insane, but didn't comment. They all heartily cheered and hurried off to dinner leaving Verity alone again. Once alone, Verity curled up on the chair with her paper. Tears feel slowly down her cheeks. She hated it here. The distrust of the elves, but to leave again...she didn't know how much more of this she could take! Another knock on the door came and Verity quickly wiped the tears away and called, "Who's there?"

"Lord Glorfindel."

Verity cringed. She hadn't seen the Elvenlord since he and the Rivendell elves saved her from the river. She wondered if he distrusted her like his kin. "Come in." she found herself saying.

Lord Glorfindel looked much better for being back in the place he called "home". She hoped her wouldn't notice her hollowed features or how loosely her clothes had been fitting lately, but one glance from him told her that he had noticed. She sighed. "What is it? Come to glare at me like everyone else does?"

"No." the answer was simply stated, but never such a glorious word had been spoken in all of Verity's time in Middle Earth.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't believe you would harm anyone. Granted it's odd that you know about the ring."

"I've told Lord Elrond before. Tolkien was a seer too." That was her newest lie. 

"So Lord Elrond told me."

"Then why are you here?"

"You're going with Bilbo and the dwarves."

"Yes, with or without the permission of anyone."

A faint smile crossed the elf's features. "Does Gandalf agree?" she asked.

"A forced agreeing, but yes. He does not believe you will do us any harm."

"Good man." 

"Can you be ready by sunrise?"  
"Easily."

"Good. Farewell Lady Verity."

He left quickly and Verity found herself looking after him, suddenly hoping that he too would be coming. 

That night, emboldened by the Bilbo and Glorfindel's words she ventured from her room. She still wore the white nightgown, but knew of nothing else to wear, since they had taken her clothes and not given her anything else. She had tried to comb out her insanely long hair, but only got a few of the tangles out. All in all, she looked a sight. A bit like a ghost as she wandered down the hallways, looking for dinner. She hadn't eaten since she arrived. She hadn't felt hungry anyway. She heard a noise coming down on of the longer hallways and decided to follow it. She was rewarded with finding the room to be the one she was searching for. She sighed, gathered up her pride and strode in, her head held high. Most of the conversation stopped. They all stared at the human woman dress in a nightgown with a cloud of dark hair sticking out in all directions. Verity resisted the urge to run and walked quietly up to the table, sat down, and called for a plate of food. By now, all conversation had stopped. The perfect faces stared at her. Some looked astonished, some looked scandalized. _Idiot, idiot, idiot! I might as well be Hell on Middle Earth! _A sudden anger took her and she pushed back her chair with so much force that it fell over, then she called out in a loud voice, "Yes! Look on me! The Bane of Middle Earth! Come and stare at the one you've estranged! Look upon your work and be proud! You will be the first to fall. Prideful, selfish...how dare I eat at the same tables with you! Damn you all! To Hell with the whole lot of you!" 

A servant came slunk up to her with a plate of food. Verity yanked it from his hands, slammed in on the table, and stalked out of the room with the stares of everyone following her.

As quickly as the rage had come, it faded with the fresh, evening air. Verity didn't go back to her room. Most likely someone would come looking for her. Probably Lord Elrond who'd curse her and find some way to send her back to where she belonged. _All the better for me. I can't stand it a moment longer! _ She wandered into a small library. The scent of book assailed her and more anger was dispelled. She loved books. They were a constant companion in her pervious, simple existence. The smell, the feel, everything that was connected with the gateways to other worlds. At this realization, she paused and sighed. "Other worlds." she muttered sadly. "I wish I had never heard of this place. Although..." she mused. "I still don't know why I'm here." 

A roguish thought came. "Maybe I'm the elves destruction. Serves them all right. Damn the perfect people. Immortal and not a care in the world."

She collapsed into a chair and pulled a book off a nearby shelf. It was a thick book, embossed in gold and written in Elvish. The anger returned. "Send them all to a bottomless abyss!" she cried with passion. 

And she slammed her head into the table. "Oh wake up, wake up! For God's sake, let me wake up!"

She sobbed burning tears of frustration for several minutes, before running a fist roughly across her face. And more tears came. 

A half an hour later found her dozing, with her head pillowed against the hard wood of the table. Cautiously, a small face peered in. Bilbo had been in the great hall during Verity's venting and had seen her storm out. Following her exit, a fuming Gandalf and an even angrier Elrond slipped out of the room for a conference. Bilbo and the dwarves all decided at the same time that they were no longer hungry. Thorin stalked off for bed, muttering something about an interruption to his dinner. The rest of them decided to look for the girl. Bilbo was glad to have found her first. She seemed finally at peace, resting in the room full of books. He frowned slightly, wondering if he should wake her. _Well,_ thought he, _better that I wake her than to have Lord Elrond or Gandalf find her. _He hurried over and shook her arm slightly. He got a soft moan as a response. 

Verity lifted her head. Her face felt stiff and mask-like from the dried tears. She blinked and saw Bilbo standing by her. He looked a bit anxious. "Are you alright?" he asked quickly. 

"I think so." she said slowly. "Oh boy, I've made a mess haven't I?"

Bilbo nodded. 

"I guess I'll have to face them sometime."

"Well," the hobbit said slowly, "let them rest the night. A bit of sleep does everyone good. Their minds will be clearer in the morning." 

Verity found herself grinning. It was quite logical advice. Simple and sweet. She impulsively bent down and threw her hands around his neck. "Thank you Bilbo!"

Bilbo blushed beet red. "You're quite welcome, I suppose."

She released him, stood and glanced around. "Well I guess I ought to let you get some sleep. I'll be fine now. Thank you! See you in the morning!"

With those words, she ushered the hobbit out. He had no choice but to head for his room. He sincerely hoped that she would be alright.

Verity had felt better when she woke up. Her anger was gone and replaced by shame. She heaved a great sigh and headed back in the direction of her room. As luck would have it, she ran into Glorfindel on the way. Or more rather, she saw him and tried to sneak past. Forgetting, however, that Elves have excellent hearing. "You are a fool, Lady Verity." 

Verity spun around and saw him gazing out at the stars, like she always thought Elves did at night. He was wreathed in moonlight, quite an awesome sight. It made him look powerful. Verity had to admit to the small twinge of fear. "Why?" it was a simple question, spoken softly. "After all you've put me through, why am I the fool?"

"Why indeed. That was tactless."

"Maybe it was. But it was the truth."

"Was it? Are we so repulsive in your eyes?"

_We. _She paused. Certainly not him. He had done all he could to help her and she had thanked him by damning his people. His family. "Are you? Do you want the truth?" she asked, slowly.

He spun around. "Yes. Yes, I would like the truth." 

She shrank back a little. "The truth...what _is _the truth anymore? When things change and turn upside down and the truth you know is no longer there...how can you be sure of the truth? Maybe I hate you. Maybe I despise you all and want nothing better than to watch all of you die a slow and painful death."

Glorfindel looked pained. "You hate us that much?"

"Why shouldn't I? You distrust me? You have opinions...am I not allowed my own opinion? Am I not allowed to hate you like you hate me? Or was that stripped from me too?" She paused and added in a whisper, "But I don't have rights, do I? None of us have rights? God...why?" 

Her gaze shifted to the heavens. "Or Valar, or whatever's controlling this place. Why me?"

"The truth." Glorfindel prompted. "I need the truth."

"What was the question again?" she asked softly, shifting her gaze back to him. 

"Do you hate us?"

"Yes." 

"Why?" he asked, sounding tormented by her words.

"Why do you keep asking why? Do you really have to know? Why am I here, why do I hate you...why, why, why, why...a never-ending circle of whys."

She sighed and fell to her knees. "What did I do to be here? Why do I deserve this?" she cried out to the heavens. 

She stood again, pushing her hair back behind her ears. "Goodnight, my Lord." 

With that she walked off.

She entered her room and collapsed on her bed and fell immediately into a deep and dreamless sleep.

Bilbo and the dwarves, all save Thorin, flatly refused to leave the next morning. Verity remained in her room and would not leave and they protested that they would not leave without her. Sometime, while she was sleeping most likely, someone had laid clothes out for her. A pair of brown, travel-worn leggings and a woolen green tunic, with dark brown boots and a belt of soft leather greeted her the next morning. Verity bathed quickly and donned the clothes. The were obviously old and used, but clean nonetheless. She took half the morning to comb out her hair and finally got it reasonably smooth, although she feared she might have to end up cutting it soon. She deftly braided it and tied it back with the leather strip that was left with her clothes. She spent the last half of her morning and a greater part of the afternoon gazing out her window and thinking. Thinking about the night before. She has lost her number one advocate last night. 

Around late afternoon there was a sharp knock at her door. Verity, who had been dozing at the window, gave a start and sprang up. Worry twisted at her insides. "Who is it?" she called.

"Let me in." came the answer.

It sounded like Glorfindel. "Why?"

"Must we start that again?"

It was indeed Glorfindel. 

"Fine, then come in." she said stonily, turning back to the window. 

She heard the door open and didn't turn around, hoping he'd take the hint and leave. She was not ready when she heard him stomp over to her, take her arm and pull her up from the chair. With more strength than she knew she possessed, she yanked her arm away and glared up at him. "What in heaven's name do you think you're doing?"

Glorfindel was expressionless. "You are not going to sulk in here anymore. You have your clothes, now you will come with me." 

Verity frowned. How had he known she had gotten her clothes? Surely he would have not entered had he thought her to still be in her nightgown. A uncomfortable thought crept into her mind. _Oh good Lord! Anything but that! _He had given her the clothes! They were most likely his old things. That would explain why they were so baggy on her. She wanted to ram her head into the wall! Ram his head into the wall! Ram someone's head into the wall! She ended up ramming her own head into the wall. She might have done it a second time, but Glorfindel pulled her away. "By the Valar! What do you think you are doing?"

"Killing myself, hopefully."

Surprising her even more so, he grabbed her shoulders and made her look up at him. "Do not ever give up that way."

"Sure, fine. Whatever. Easy for you to say. You're not being humiliated."

He sighed, knowing what she was referring to. "I am sorry. We will find Lady Arwen as soon as you eat."

"Eat? But I'm not hungry?"

"You have not eaten for several days."

"Has it been that long?" 

"Aye." 

"I can't go out there."

"I will be there." it was a promise.

She glanced up at him. He was expressionless. He always looked expressionless. _I have to figure out how to read him soon. _He led her out of her prison-room and down a long, narrow hallway. The same one she'd traversed the night before. The great hall wasn't as crowded as it was the night before, but the people that were in there, stared upon Verity's entrance. Verity sat and ate little from the plate that was set before her. She glanced around, seeing into the eyes of all who stared at her. She had enough. She pushed back her chair and stood. Glorfindel, who sat next to her, thought she was going to bolt, his hand snapped out to stop her, but she shook her head. "No, I'm not running." she assured him. 

Hesitantly, she stood upon her chair and hoped the words would come to her. "Lords and Ladies! Honored guests of the Elves! Handmaids and servants! I..." she faltered. 

Verity's mind was blank as she strove to find words. "There isn't anything I could say that could eloquently express my deepest shame...I never have been very eloquent. Please, if there be any pity in you...have pity on me. I'm...sorry. I'm making a fool of myself too. I could stand up here and list my crimes. I could stand up here and admit you have a right to distrust me. I could say millions of things. I could say them until I die and not expect to be forgiven. And I can't believe I'm doing this. Sorry." she jumped lightly off the chair and exited the room quietly. 

She didn't see Glorfindel at all after her speech. But she did, however, meet some of the Elves who readily accepted her apology. Arwen was a great help to Verity. She provided a listening ear, clothes, and a wonderful swordsman to train Verity to fight. Calen, the swordsman, was very different that any of the Elves Verity had met. For one thing, he seemed quite a bit younger than anyone else. And of course, the fact that he was smiling from the moment he saw them. He had dark hair and deep brown eyes, unlike most of the elves who had lighter hair and eyes. Arwen introduced them right away. "Verity, this is Lord Calen. He shall be your sword instructor."

Calen swept a gallant bow. "Lady Verity, it is a honor to meet you."

Verity's cheeks reddened slightly as she remembered how it had all been the day before. "The honor is mine and mine alone." she muttered. 

Arwen frowned and whispered something to Calen in Elvish. Calen, in turn, nodded and bowed as Arwen left. He then turned to Verity. "My Lady Verity, please know I hold no ill will toward you. As I hope you hold no ill will toward me." 

Verity frowned slightly. "I don't."

If Calen noticed the frown, he didn't point it out. Instead he smiled and walked over to a barrel full of wooden swords. "I'd rather start you on staff fighting, but Thorin and Mithrandir want to leave as soon as possible. So we shall start with swords." 

He carefully picked one out and handed it to her. "Have you ever held a sword?"

"Once, but never to use it."

He smiled. "Wise Lady."

For the next half hour, Calen showed Verity how to hold a sword, parry, lunge, and swing. After the lesson, Calen walked Verity to the Ladies Bower where Arwen and some seamstresses were waiting. "This is it, Milady." 

"Thank you, Calen."

"It was my pleasure. You have some talent with the sword."

"Well, thanks, but I'd also like to thank you for wanting to help me."

Calen smiled gently. "Dear Lady Verity, it is not a matter of wanting to help, but asking to help."

He left before she could ask him what he meant. 

By dinner, Verity had more clothes than she needed. Several gowns that she protested she really didn't need, and a sensible legging and tunic outfit, that the old seamstress frown upon, claiming it was not modest. "It's perfectly modest! It over a whole lot more than a dress does and it's heaps more durable and sensible!"

The next few days progressed like that. Verity having her archery lessons with Calen and one more dress fitting. Verity found a wonderful friend in Calen (and in Arwen too.), but his answer to her question the first day she'd met him, still nagged her. On the third day she finally asked him. "Calen, what exactly did you mean when you said you 'asked to help'?"

Calen grinned. "Surely you would know by now, Milady! I asked to be your swords teacher."

"Why would you do that?" she asked, wiping the sweat from her eyes and sitting down in the grass for a rest.

Calen planted himself beside her. "Well, I suppose I saw what the dwarves, Bilbo, and Lord Glorfindel see in you."

Verity shifted her head to one side in question. "And that is?"

"Your spirit you could say. Your dauntless, true spirit."

Verity looked at the grass. "All I want is to gone home. And if that is dauntless, then that is what you're seeing. As for truth...I'm not sure what is true anymore." 

Calen was silent for a moment before he asked, "Verity is a beautiful name. Does it mean anything in your language?"

Verity paused as a deep frown spread across her features. "Truth." she whispered.

She stood quickly. "Excuse me," she whispered almost wordlessly. "I have to leave. Thanks for the lesson."

"You cannot run every time, Verity."

Verity looked back at Calen, who was now standing. "You must learn when to run and when to hold your ground. Like when you are fighting. Sometimes you must run and sometimes you must fight. Now is not the time to run." 

Verity fought back the tears that were now coming to her eyes. "Have you ever not belonged somewhere?"

"I've never belonged somewhere in my life." he said quietly. "I'm half-elven. Not fully Elven, not fully Man. Always caught between the two." 

Verity glanced up at him before walking into his arms and letting her tears run. 

During the four more days of training with Calen, Verity learned much more than fighting skills. Calen became the brother she never had, correcting her when she was wrong, and rejoicing with her when she was right. Verity saw little of Bilbo and the dwarves. Only glimpsing them at meals and in hallways. Of Lord Glorfindel she saw nothing and often wondered where he was. One the eighth day, Verity packed her things and got ready for the continued expedition to the Lonely Mountain. Verity sat upon the edge of a balcony near her room. She swung her feet into the open space and looked out at the cloudy, rain-filled sky. "A wonderful day to start." she muttered. 

"You will be safe." said Arwen from behind her.

Verity turned her head slightly to smile at the woman. "I hope so." 

"Mithrandir had sent me to retrieve you. I want to wish you well on your journey. I hope you find some way to return home."

Verity swung her legs around and leapt off the rail onto solid ground. Impulsively, she hugged Arwen. "Thank you. Thank you for everything!"

"It was nothing. I was glad to help." replied Arwen as she returned the hug.

"Have you seen Lord Glorfindel?"

"No, not recently."

Verity's heart sank. "Oh. I had been hoping to say goodbye at least." 

"I will deliver your message when I see him."

"Thanks." she said quietly, still wishing to see him herself. 

"Are you packed?" Arwen asked quickly.

"Yep. All ready to go." 

"Good, I shall have someone get your things."

"No need. I can get them myself." she paused and hugged Arwen one last time. "Again, thanks."

Arwen smiled and watched as Verity gathered her things and headed off to the horses. 

The stable was around two hallways and down a flight of stairs. Verity's pack had never felt so heavy. She walked slowly, trying several different ways of carrying it. She had it slung over her should when she reached the stairs. At her first step, however, the weight shifted suddenly and Verity's went came out from under her. She was falling. Each stair greeting her with another lump. Her back cried out in pain and suddenly she wasn't falling anymore. She was looking up into the worried face of Glorfindel. "So you are here!" she said with a slight wince.

"Aye and I am glad I found you."

Verity grimaced. "I guess I'm quite glad you found me too! Crazy pack is heavier than I thought it would be." 

Glorfindel set her down and picked up the discarded pack. "Are you alright?"  
"I think so. Just a few bruises. Thanks for rescuing me...again. Sheesh, one would think I'm a damsel in distress."

At this Glorfindel smiled. "Goodbye, Milady."

The smile faded from Verity's face. "Yes, I was going to say goodbye to you, wasn't I? But I couldn't find you. Where've you been?"

"Business." Glorfindel said quickly. 

Verity thought it sounded suspicious, but she didn't comment. Instead she stood on tiptoe to wrap her arms around his neck. "Goodbye and thank you."

Glorfindel was surprised at the hug, but even more surprised when his own arms came around to embrace her. "Farewell, Lady Verity."

Verity smiled into his hair. "You can cut the 'lady' stuff, you know."

"Farewell, Verity." he said again. 

Verity found herself reluctant to step out of the safety of his arms. But she pulled away, smiled a bit, and hurried to find her horse, before she could think about it anymore. Calen and Lord Elrond were both waiting by the horses when Verity arrived. Calen stepped forward first, a sad grin was on his face, he was holding something wrapped in fine cloth. "This is yours." he said simple, handing her the gift.

Verity unwrapped the objected to find a sword sitting in her hands. A real sword. It was the shape of a two handed, double sided long blade, except a tad bit smaller. Obviously made for a woman. The blade curved slightly at the end and the handle was made of smooth polished wood and metal, somehow mixed together to form something that looked akin to cherry wood with it's de reddish color. Elvish writing snaked up the shining blade. "Thank you." she whispered, awed by the blade. "What does the writing mean?" 

Calen grinned mysteriously. "You shall have to learn Elvish to know."

"Then I will, if only to read the blade." she answered with a grin of her own. 

"Safe journeys, Lady Verity."

Verity took his hand and squeezed it tightly. "Goodbye, Lord Calen." 

Verity then walked over to her horse. She still wasn't quite sure how to ride, but she was good deal better at it than she had been when she arrived. Unfortunately, mounting was still a problem. Calen hurried over, wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a lift up to the stirrups. He then bowed gallantly, and back away as Lord Elrond came forward. "Well, Bane of the Elves." he said, a light smile crossing his face. "You have gotten your wish to ride with Thorin and his company."

"Thank you, Lord Elrond." 

"Safe travels and I hope you find your home."

"Goodbye, Lord Elrond."

"Namarie, Lady Verity." 

And thus began the journey to the Lonely Mountain.


	4. The Ring's Call

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue. 

Author Note: This chapter contains a lot of the book. Some parts are direct quotes, but the whole thing is changed by the presence of Verity. As always, read and review and I'll know my time is well-spent. Or at least not completely wasted!

~Raven "Sirens Muse" 

Chapter Four: The Ring's Call 

Rain pelted down upon their cloaked heads. It was a cold, biting rain, the worst kind. Verity glance backwards. They had left the safety of the Last Homely House several hours ago and Verity had watched as it was swallowed by rain and fog and finally too far away to see. She felt that deep weary longing, the weepy feeling she always felt when she was leaving a place that was starting to become home to her. She struggled against the tears by focusing on the path they were taking. It was narrow and decidedly treacherous. Their horses and ponies walked slowly as not to make much noise. Bilbo fretted that the mountain would fall on top of them. Verity frowned slightly at the cliffs around her. As a child, she had been horribly claustrophobic. Thankfully that wasn't the case anymore. Thorin's horse walked beside her own and she was surprised to feel his hand patting her shoulder in sympathy. "We shall be out of here soon." he said in a whisper. 

All the while, rain beat down unmercifully upon them. Finally someone muttered something about getting struck by lightening. Filli and Killi suggested the cave and they all went in. It was cold and camp, but Verity had to admit, that at least the rain wasn't beating down anymore. Verity knew what came next. Goblins. She kept silently for the sake of the ring. She could feel it for some odd reason. Just like she felt the presence of the goblins as they approached. _Silence. _the ring urged. 

They spread out their packs around the fire, giving Verity a whole half of the fire all to herself. She didn't sleep. Wrapped in her Elvish blanket, she stared at the fire. Presently he brought out some of the parchment she had packed. It is always good to bring some bit of paper and a writing device where ever one goes, because one never knows when they might have spare time to jot down a song, poem, drawing, or letter. In Rivendell, she had made herself a sort of a pencil, knowing that she could not carry ink and a quill with her. So in the light of the fire, she set about her work. A letter. She stared at the fire wondering who to write to. They'd never receive the letter, but writing it would make them seem closer. Slowly and carefully, she lifted her pencil and wrote. 

_Dear Lord Calen,_

I miss you already and we only left this morning. It is strange tonight. The rain bears down heavily upon us. We seek shelter in a tiny cave, but a feeling of uneasiness has taken my heart. It's goblins. I know it's them. And of course, the One Ring. Sauron's master ring. My heart leaps at the thought of it, but I fear it in the very same breath. It's mine. It must be, for it calls to me. I know why Lord Elrond was so worried about me. I worry for myself. I must not listen to it! I will think of something else. I will think of you. I wondering what you are doing right now. Most likely resting since it is very late at night. Maybe you're looking at the stars. Do Half-Elves like stars too? I have yet to figure out the writing on my sword, but I have been thinking of a name for it. Assuming you have not already named it. But until I find out if you have or not, I will name it myself when I think of a suitable name. I sense the goblins even more now. Oh well, they won't kill us right away, so I need not fear. I know we will get out of this. Most of us will lose what little we have, but I will endeavor to keep my pack with me at all times. Off topic for a moment, I remember a song that I think you'd like. It sounds so much like what you always told me. You'll Never Walk Alone_. I guess I won't. I hope I won't. But the fear of being alone is worse than ever tonight. For I know that I must get lost to find the ring. NO! I can't find it! I must not find the ring....but I must not let Gollum have it. Sauron will get it if it remains in Gollum's possession. I fear what I must do. But can't let Bilbo have it. Or can I? It will prolong his life. Hobbits are also less susceptible to the power. I fear what I, a mortal woman would do with such power. Would you still help me, even if you knew I was possessed by the ring? Would you try to get it from me? Would I let you? I don't want to hurt you and yet, I don't want Frodo to go through what he will in a few decades. Poor Frodo, not yet born, but someone (myself) already knows his future. Will I change it? Will I save him the despair? But her grows from the despair, so can I, in good conscience, take the quest that is in his future? Oh Calen, your wisdom would be much appreciated right now. Your strength and kindness would light up this dark, foreboding cave. How I wish you could have come. I miss you more than words can say, my friend. _

With Every Hope of Seeing You Soon, Dear Friend,

Lady Verity Andrews

She read over the letter again. Amazed by the truth in the words she had written. Could she honestly give it to Calen? What would he think of what she admitted about the ring and the future? She sighed and folder the parchment into thirds, then put it safely in her pack. The goblins presence was so close now that she could smell them. A terribly stench of filth and evil. She hesitated. _Do not warn them! Let the course run! _Somehow, she had to make sure Bilbo didn't fall off Bombur's back when Gandalf came to rescue them from the Goblin King. Her thoughts ceased, when Bilbo woke up with a start. Verity watched the ponies being dragged away through half closed eyes. Bilbo gave a cry that shook the cave and woke everyone up. Goblins burst from the crack which the ponies had disappeared through. Big, great, and terribly ugly. Tolkien's description did not do them justice. Verity hid her pack on her back, under her cloak right before six great goblins seized her by the arms. Their grip was strong and painful. Her arms turned white under their fingers. They went for Gandalf, but in a flash of lightening and smoke, he disappeared, killing several goblins in his wake. The stench of dead goblins was unbearable. Verity gagged aloud and tried to stop breathing in the fumes. Luckily, quicker than she could say "tinder and flint" (Tolkien was right about their speed!), they were whisked through the crack. Now, if it wasn't bad enough to have great, smelly goblins invading one's personal space bubble with their stinky, unwashed bodies, than their singing had to be worse.

__

Clap! Snap! the black crack!

Grip, grab! Pinch, nab!

And they did pinch, quite hard. 

_And down down to Goblin-town_

You go my lad!

"Lady." interrupted Verity. "Or lass please."

One of her captors pinched her especially hard for her pert comment. 

_Clash, crash! Crush, smash!_

Hammer and tongs! Knocker and gongs!

Pound, pound, far underground!

Ho, ho! my lad...and lass (someone added quickly) 

__

Swish, smack! Whip crack! 

A large whip snaked out of one of their hands and struck Verity's back. A wash of pain ran through her and the dwarves and Bilbo cried out in pity. Somehow, she continued to walk. Maybe she was dragged. 

_Batter and beat! Yammer and bleat!_

Work, work! Nor dare to shrink,

While Goblins quaff, and Goblins laugh, (someone laughed cruelly and whipped Verity again.)

_Round and round far underground_

Below, my lad! (and lass!)

Their horrid voices echoed off the cavern walls and the acoustics made them sound even more terrifying to the company...all save Verity, who wasn't paying much attention to the world around her anymore. The dwarves and Bilbo whimpered and moaned for the human companion as the whip cracked several more times. The goblins had great fun in torturing Verity. Perhaps it was because she was the only woman in the company. Verity cursed them and their the rest of their clans for the rest of their stinky, dark lives. They were pushed to a great throne and Verity could vaguely make out the figure of the great Goblin-King who sat upon it. In the corner, Verity saw the goblins going through the saddlebags and one was eating one of the poor ponies. Tears sprang to Verity's eyes as she saw one goblin approaching her beautiful horse with a knife. There was a terribly whinny that was cut off in the middle of the sound. Verity jerked her head away and closed her eyes. She felt her arms being yanked behind her suddenly, pain shot through her torn back as chains were clamped on the company and they were marched over to the King. "Who are these miserable persons?" asked the Goblin-King.

Word for word from the story, no less. 

"Dwarves, a woman, and this!" said one of their captors, yanking Bilbo's chain, causing the poor hobbit to fall to his knees.

Verity tried to block out Bilbo's whimper of pain. There was more quoting from the book. Thorin introduced himself as politely as he could and Verity felt like hugging the proud, yet quite intelligent dwarf. Thorin's lie was beautiful and Verity had always hated lies, but it was one of the best she'd ever heard and she'd never been more thankful for it. However, on goblin protested and held up Thorin's sword...once Glorfindel's sword, Orcist. Seeing the sword, brought Glorfindel's face to the front of her mind. Verity wished, for the millionth time, that the noble Elvenlord had come with them. The Goblin-king, howled out his rage. He condemned them to their death and suddenly Gandalf came in his flash of light and sword! Verity vowed to hug the wizard when she got the chance. The Goblin-king was struck down Glamdring. And there was a great commotion as goblins jumped to arms. The sword flashed again and the goblins went running into the darkness with cries of, "Biter!" and "Goblin-cleaver!"

"Follow me quick!" came Gandalf voice. 

Verity's heart surged. Now was the time! _Bilbo must not get lost! It must be me that find the ring! _a terrible voice inside instructed. 

They were pulled along by their chains until they got to a place to rest. Gandalf loosed them and Verity set to rubbing her raw wrists. "Fifteen!" Gandalf exclaimed after counting them.

"Verity!" cried Bilbo suddenly. "The goblins whipped her!"

Gandalf looked closely at Verity who rubbed her wrists still more vigorously. "There is nothing we can do at the moment." he told her with a ring of pity in his voice. "We have no ponies, no food, we're quite lost, and we have hordes of angry goblins behind us! On we go!"

Verity grimaced. Gandalf, in all his light-heartedness, was quite serious in his face. 

The goblins were a good deal faster than the company. Verity made sure to stay at the end of the line, clutching Calen's sword in one, white hand. They were overtaken and Gandalf, Thorin, and Verity fought back. Verity was covered in stinking Goblin blood by the time they outwitted the goblins by turning another corner. Verity pushed Bilbo and Dori ahead of her. It was now or never. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind in the dark. Into the blackness she fell, hitting her head on a rock, and blacking out into blissful unconsciousness. 

When Verity came too again, she did not know whether her eyes were opened or not. (Quite like the thoughts of Bilbo would have been, had she not pushed him and Dori ahead of her.) Unlike Bilbo, however, she was not scared. She was elated! Grinning like a fool in the utter darkness, she still the whirling of her head and began crawling. Luckily she didn't have to know the way to turn, as the ring _wanted _her. She listened for it's call and soon her hand closed around the cold metal. A jolt passed through her and she began to tremble. She stood, cupping the ring in her palm and then remembered that her sword was not Sting and it did not glow when orcs or goblins were near. But it did not matter. The ring _told _her the way to go. Forward she went until she, like Master Bilbo, stepped into the icy waters of Gollum's home. She slipped the ring on her finger quickly. Then she was him. Gollum. His pale, luminous eyes shone through the dark. He had long fingers and large feet, good for paddling in water. He was frog-like in appearance with pale skin that had not seen the sun in eons. He was talking to himself, in that soft, hissing voice. "My precioussssss." he muttered, the words echoing through the cavern room. 

She could not resist talking to this odd creature. Maybe asking him a riddle. Riling him up a bit. Making him suffer for the loss of his ring. "Gollum!" she called aloud while taking off the ring.

Large, glowing eyes turned toward her. The creature leapt into the water and swam for her. Verity's sword was out in a moment. "What issss she, my precioussssss?" 

Thankfully, her sword disconcerted him. "Lady Verity, elf-friend." she said with a large, slightly sadistic smile. 

"Elvesesss!" cursed the creature, stepping back a bit. 

"Yes. And I believe I have something that belongs to you." she drew the ring from her cloak pocket and flashed it in front of his eyes. "My birthday-present!" hissed Gollum in anger. 

He made a flying leap for it, but Verity expected it and slipped the ring on, moving to the side. She watched for a moment as the distraught creature swore and fretted. "She issss leaving, my precioussssss!" he realized suddenly and ran the exact direction that Verity wanted to go. She grinned in her invisibility, silently thanking the stupid creature for escorting her out. Getting past the goblins at the gate was quite easy. Verity grinned and praised herself for having more brains than Bilbo. She was a better keeper of the ring, anyway. Having escaped the caves, she took off the ring and looked at the back of the mountains. She grinned up at the sun, thanking it for shining and hurried off to find the company. She heard their voices soon enough and slipped the ring back on to surprise them. Balin was doing look-out duty and she slipped past him easily. Gandalf, Bilbo, and Thorin were in the middle of the tiny camp, arguing. "How could she have been lost!" cried and anguished Bilbo.

"I agree, it is quite odd that she has been lost. She seemed like a very capable woman and I wish we could find her!" Thorin said quickly.

Verity had to smile. _Good 'ol, Thorin. _

"Yes, it is odd that she has disappeared, but we can hardly go back looking for her. She came of her own accord and as much as I hate leaving her, we have no choice. Unless you would like to go into those tunnels again?"

Bilbo and Thorin shuddered and Verity discarded her vow to hug Gandalf. He was thinking of leaving her! "Well," said Verity, taking off the ring, "it's a good thing I am capable. I don't relish the thought of being left behind." 

They all jumped sky-high. "Verity!" exclaimed Bilbo with joy as he ran to her, throwing his arms around her. 

She grinned and was soon hugged by all the dwarves, Thorin being the exception. He merely smiled and bowed low. "A very capable lady indeed." he said gallantly. 

"How did you get out and past Balin?" asked Gandalf suspiciously. 

Verity took the book's advice and decided to keep the ring secret. "The Rivendell elves trained me in more things than just fighting and riding." she lied with a smile plastered to her face. 

"I see." was Gandalf's quiet answer.

And she told them about how she escaped, leaving out the ring, of course, and telling them that she tricked Gollum into showing her the way out. Everyone praised her for her quick thinking and she was held in an even higher regard with the dwarves and Bilbo. Then Gandalf went about telling them how he had rescued them. And they were on their way again. Poor Bilbo bemoaned the loss of their packs and Verity suddenly remembered her own pack that was still hidden under her cloak. She brought it out with and with a great cry of happiness from the company, she distributed what little food she was carrying.

So, mostly satisfied from the food and regenerated from the stories of both Verity and Gandalf, the company traveled on for a greater part of the late afternoon. Gandalf realized that the goblins tried to track them and after the sun set, when all were tired and complaining for a nice place to sleep, they heard the distant cry of the wolves. "Up the trees, quick!" ordered Gandalf.

Verity had never climbed trees as a child so she had great difficulty with this order. The wolves suddenly bore down upon them. "Someone give me a hand up!" Verity cried.

Dori was helping Bilbo at that moment, but Gandalf's hand was flung in front of her and her grasped it and he helped fling her up. The wolves also called wargs because they were the evil wolves at the edge of the wild, began planning what to do with them. It wasn't long before the suggestion of a bonfire was brought up and they began their task. They began singing in their own language and though Verity could not understand the language, she knew the songs. It was more disconcerting than even the capture by the goblins and the songs were far worse. Gandalf and Verity's tree had caught fire and both were trying to climb higher. Sweat from the heat of the fire, plastered the hair that had escaped from Verity's braid to her forehead. It was terribly uncomfortable. Gandalf flashed lightening from his wand, killing a few, but that only resulted in making them more angry. She told him this and at her comment he glared and asked if she could do any better. Gandalf poised to spring into the fray of wolves, mush to the protests of Verity who was claiming it to be a insane thing to do. But he jumped anyway and was caught by the Lord of the Eagles. Suddenly a great many eagles swooped down and caught the rest of the company in their talons and carried them off. It was terrible hanging from the talons of an eagle, soaring high up into the cloud and seeing the ground so far down below. Verity fought back waves of nausea and fear and she shuddered and hoped the eagle wouldn't accidentally drop her. They finally reached the safety of the eagles nests and soon had a wonderful dinner of rabbits, hares, and small sheep. And they all slept soundly that night...all except Verity. She hardly seemed to need sleep, although it had been two days since she slept. She spent the night staring at the stars and wondering...


	5. The Words on the Sword

Disclaimer: standard. 

Author Note: Long chapter with romance. Finally. Have fun!

~Raven "Sirens Muse" 

Chapter Five: The Words on the Sword

The next morning, the eagles allowed the company to ride on their backs between their wings. Verity held on a bit tight, much to the protesting of the eagle that carried her. She shut her eyes and wished for the ground. Presently, the eagles set them upon solid ground and with the proper farewells from both the company and the eagles, the eagles were soon gone. "Well," began Gandalf, "I have seen you this far, but now pressing business calls me elsewhere."

There was a round of protests for the dwarves and Bilbo. "I am not leaving you yet. I will see you to somewhere where you can fill your bellies and rest in peace. But you must be careful, he is quite temperamental."

"Beorn." realized Verity aloud. "The skin-changer."

Gandalf glanced sharply at her. "Yes." he said with much suspicion. 

Verity didn't defend herself this time and they were split into a line of two-by-two. Verity was alone in the back. They reached a tall, broad, wooden gate and Gandalf warned Verity and the dwarves to stay back. He took Bilbo and they went forward to the great house. Verity and the dwarves waited and suddenly there was a shrill whistle sort of call. Thorin and Dori hurried off for the great house. There was another whistle and Nori and Ori left. Balin and Dwalin were next. Several minutes later, Oin and Gloin departed. Bifur and Bofur left with Bombur on their heels. Behind came Verity, walking slowly. When Verity arrived, the other three had just finished bowing. "Sixteen? But I only see fifteen." a large bearded man, with wild black hair was saying in his deep, booming voice. 

"Then please meet the sixteenth." said Verity loudly. 

Beorn turned around sharply and Verity curtsied/bowed. "Verity Andrews at your service."

"A woman!" exclaimed Beorn. "Tell me, Lady Verity, how did you come to be in this company of dwarves, a hobbit, and a wizard?"

Verity frowned slightly. "In truth, Beorn, sir, I don't really know how exactly I came to be with them. You see, I am not from Middle Earth." 

"Well this is strange indeed, Lady. But however you came to be with them, you are with them all the same and have sustained yourself admirably. Twas a great tale and you all deserve at least some dinner for it."

The dwarves and Bilbo thanked him profusely. Soon, Beorn's animals were serving them a fantastic dinner in a great room. Beorn told stories, the dwarves sang in their pleasant bass and tenors. And all became sleepy. Even Verity, who slapped herself lightly to stay awake. Beorn had left...probably to deal with the goblins, if she remembered right. They found their comfortable beds in the next room, and in a small adjacent room was Verity's bed. She grinned and silently thanked Beorn. Verity didn't sleep. She heard Beorn outside with the animals, but that wasn't what kept her awake. She didn't need sleep anymore, despite her exhaustion both mentally and physically. She kept wake by writing yet another letter.

_My Dear Friend, Arwen,_

The journey has been perilous indeed. But Bilbo and the company of dwarves are faring quite well. Perhaps when I see you again, I can tell you of our adventures. On an different subject, I miss you terribly! Although there is a greater ache in my heart. 

Verity sighed, thinking the sentence sounded cheesy, but she didn't change it. It was better to admit it. 

_Soon we will reach Mirkwood and maybe I can send my letter to you. You'd have no way of reaching me, but at least you would hear something. _

Verity sighed again. For all her friendship with Arwen, it wasn't quite the same as writing Calen or maybe even Glorfindel. She slipped the discarded letter into her pack and took out the ring. She stared at it's golden beauty for the rest of the night. 

Two days they stayed in Beorn's home and four days passed without rest for Verity. Surprisingly, her nerves were not worn thin and she was as in a rather good mood. Upon the second morning and fourth sleepless night, Beorn awoke the rest of the company and showed them the dead goblin's head. They breakfasted and he gave them wonderful horses. And out they started again after a bit of advice from Beorn about the unfriendliness of Mirkwood. Verity herself shuddered, remembering the next trial that was to overtake them. And she vowed to let this one have it's way. 

They reached Mirkwood and let the horse go and Gandalf left them as well. "Don't leave the path!" was his watchword and theirs. 

The company was in a dire mood as they started their journey through the woods and a few minutes later, Verity decided if she herself was going to get captured that she might as well give Bilbo the ring to use and save them. "Bilbo!" she hissed, pulling him aside. "I found this ring under the mountains, it's what I really used to trick Gollum. It makes the wearer invisible. I'm giving it to you to hold for me for a little while. You are smaller and more quick than I am and should we come into trouble, you will be able to use this better than I will."

She forced herself to drop the ring into a surprised and thankful Bilbo's palm. Her heart ached greatly at giving it up, but her mind rationalized and soon her heart was at rest. She would get it back after he used it. 

They found the boat in the river and made good use of it, Verity tried to stop Bombur from falling in, but he was too heavy for her and tumbled into the enchanted water anyway. "He's drowning!" were the cries of the company. 

"Get the rope!" someone (Filli?) called.

Out snaked the rope and the dwarf grabbed it and was pulled to shore and he fell fast asleep. "Enchanted." Verity told Thorin. "Don't let anyone go near it or we'll all be fast asleep with no defense."

Thorin nodded solemnly. "Thank you, for the advice." 

They tried to hunt, but used up all the arrows in vain and began dragging along Bombur as they marched deeper into the forest. They traveled on Verity getting annoyed by the monotony of the trip. They heard laughter and sweet singing and Verity grinned for the first time in many days. "Elves." said she to her companions.

The hearing of Elf songs brought back the time in Rivendell and Verity missed her Elven friends even more. They ate the last bit of food and even Verity's pack contained nothing more. So growing ever more hungry, weary, and downhearted, they journeyed on. At some point, Bombur woke up with his dream of Elven feasts. They plunged through the forest and saw them. Elves! And a large, wonderful smelling feast. They all wanted to rush forward, but Verity stopped them. "Shhh, they'll disappear. Let me try."

She crept cautiously toward the fire and stepped out calling, "Hello? Please, help me and my companions. We're lost in your woods and I really don't want to be caught by the spiders."

One of the elves walked up to her. He was tall, tall with golden hair and a face she recognized. "Please!" she begged, finding tears running down her cheeks at the sight of him. 

The elf crossed over to her in three long strides, his hand reached out...the dwarves and Bilbo chose that moment to rush in, demanding food. Everything disappeared. Verity fell to her knees in the leaves. Tears falling in earnest down her pale, hollowed cheeks. "Stupid!" she yelled to them. "They wouldn't have left if you hadn't come running in." 

They all seemed confused as to why she was crying, but Verity didn't tell them. She felt rather stupid about it herself. But the face was held in her mind and she longed to see it again. 

They found a second feast...or was it the first? They elected Verity and Bilbo to both go. Verity stumbled into the light. Faces were all around her, but the lights went out and all went black. 

She dreamed. _She was seeing the face again. She was safe in the comfort of the light. The ring was gone, destroyed. She didn't have to fear and love it. She didn't have use it. But it called to her still. A sickly sweet scent wafted through the breeze. She was standing upon a mountain looking down. Elves, Dwarves, Men, and a few hobbits fought down below. She was laughing and the scent of the dead rose like an incense up to her. "Yes, my preciousssssssssss." she said aloud._

She watched Calen fall, dead by her hand and heard the wailing, but closed her ears to it. She was the Lord--Lady of the Rings. 

Evidentially, the spiders didn't feel like waiting until they found a third Elven-fire. Verity and Bilbo didn't wake and soon the rest of the company was asleep as well. 

Verity's dreams grew worse. And she saw the ring in every one of them. It's power called to her as Bilbo used it to fight the spiders. Suddenly she heard a great, _riiiiiiiiiiip_. She was awake! She fell to the ground rather hard. Around her spiders prowled and hissed and ran from _Sting_. She shuddered, she always hated spiders. Verity had somehow managed to keep her pack and sword. She drew the Elvish blade and began hacking at the spiders. It was gross work. Terrible business. Several spiders charged Verity and she swung the sword with a giant, quick arch, chopping through legs and bodies. Bilbo disappeared and began singing his "Insulting Spiders Song.". And they all began running toward the rings where the elf-fires had been. The spiders, thankfully, did not follow. Panting and puffing, they all sat in the green grass. Verity rubbed the stinky, black spider blood from her sword, grimly and slipped it back into it's sheath. They all began to ask Bilbo how it was that he disappeared. "Well," said the hobbit, "it is all due to Verity, for she loaned me the ring."

All eyes turned to Verity. "I found it under the Misty mountains." she explained. "I used it to trick Gollum into letting me go and escaping the goblin guards at the gate."

So she told the entire story again, including the ring in it. They all praised her quick thinking in loaning Bilbo the ring. And Bilbo's wonderful plan and his bravery in fighting the spiders. Suddenly the dwarves and Bilbo fell asleep. A deep, magical sleep. Verity felt it overtaking her and she kept her wits about her and called into the forest, "Please! Please don't do this! I am Lady Verity Andrews, we are friends of the Elves of Rivendell! None of us mean you any harm! Don't take Thorin or any of us! Please!"

Quietly, a warrior, dressed in green strode up to her, his bow was nocked with an arrow, he was definitely a wood-elf. "Lady Verity, you say?"

"Yes! Friend to Elrond, Half-Elven, Lady Arwen Undominel, and the Elvenlord Glorfindel."

Stand and come with me."

"But my companions." she gestured to the sleeping company. 

"They will be taken and if we find we believe you, they will be released."

Verity nodded and made to follow him. As she passed Bilbo, she pulled the ring from his pocket and slipped it into her own. 

King Thranduil of the Silvan Elves was king of Greenwood the Great, as the Elves called it, know as Mirkwood by everyone else. He was currently sitting upon his throne in his great chamber his hands folded under his chin in deep thought. Silvan elves were a bit suspicious. Perhaps because of all the dangers they faced in the untamed wood-lands in which they lived. The company of dwarves, a hobbit, and a woman, greatly intrigued him and he was at a loss of what to do with them. "King Thranduil?" called a voice.

Thranduil looked down to see on of his best warriors, Thalion, standing, with his bow slung over his shoulder. "The Lady still claims to be on a quest for the Lonely Mountain. Apparently trying to free the treasure of the King Under the Mountain back from the dragon."

"There is no King Under the Mountain. He is long dead." the king argued. 

"I have told her that, but she insists that he companion, Thorin Oakenshield, is the heir of the treasure under the mountain." Thalion shifted slightly, his hand running over his bow nervously. 

"Are our guests from Rivendell still here?"

"Aye, Sire." 

"Bring the Lady in with you and fetch the guests." Thranduil ordered. 

Thalion bowed swiftly and hurried to find the Lady Verity.

Verity was pacing the small room she was confined to. It was 21 paces long. "Like that information will really help me." she muttered darkly. 

There was a knock. "Milady?"

"Come in." she called.

Thalion, the guard that had captured her, appeared in the doorway. "You are to come with me."

She sighed, glanced down at her ripped, muddy, and generally travel-worn clothes. "Fine. Lead on." 

The great hall was indeed great. Made of dark oak wood it almost seemed to be a part of the forest around. Deep earthly tones cause her to relax a bit. But only a bit. She saw the King Thranduil sitting upon his throne, he looked quite impressive and quite annoyed. "Well, my Lord Glorfindel? Do you recognize her?"

Verity's head shot up. Standing next to the throne was a tall, golden haired Elvenlord with those blue-grey eyes. _Glorfindel! _She wanted to cry out, but instead, she couldn't speak. Glorfindel cross from the throne to where she stood in five long strides. "Well met, Lady Verity."

"My Lord Glorfindel!" she said finally, tears of relief coming to her eyes. 

She grimace at the tears. "I am still the same foolish woman who left Rivendell." she said softly. 

Glorfindel smiled gently and took her arm, he turned to face the Elven-king. "King Thranduil, it is my greatest pleasure to introduce Lady Verity Andrews."

Somewhere between the apologies and release of her company, Verity felt the insane desire to sleep overtake her. She dropped off to sleep during the last bit of introductions. 

Verity yawned and stretched. It was terribly nice to sleep in a warm, soft bed. She promised herself to be more thankful in the future. A young servant girl bustled in suddenly and grinned at her. "Ye're awake! Cum hurry, have to gets ye ready!"

Verity smiled. "And who might you be?"

The girl looked surprised. "Why mights ye be wantin tur know whom I be?"

"Well, I suppose it's because you seem like such a nice young lady." 

The girl bristled with pride. "I be Teleri, daughter of Andras of Rohan and I be twelve summers!"

"Rohan? How'd you get to be here?"

The girl's face dropped. "Me ma and pa died."

"I am very sorry." 

"Ters no needs tur be. It's terrible nice here. Even if I does wish me ma and pa mights still be a-livin. Now, we bests get ye ready. Ye've been sleepin fur three days!"

"Three days? Are my companions awake?"

"Ye means them dwarves and that lil' one?" 

"Yes."  
"Aye, they be awake. Now, cum on. I've gots a hot bath all ready fur ye."

The bath was wonderful on her sore and weary muscles. Teleri left a fresh dress of emerald green, and some sweet smelling soap to wash with. After cleaning weeks of dust away and dressing into the simple, but comfortable dress, Verity felt a good deal better. Unfortunately, her extra-long hair was quite a mess and try as she might, she was having trouble combing it out. She sat on the bed, clutching her brush like a sword, yanking it through the dark, stubborn tresses. "M'lady!" exclaimed Teleri, who had suddenly come in with new blankets for the bed. "What be the matter?"

"My hair." Verity said with a frown. "I think I'll have to cut it. Where's my sword?"

"No! Ye can'ts do that! Let me help ye!"

So with Teleri's help, they worked the brush through the hair, Teleri exclaiming all the while about the beauty of her mistress's hair and how she'd be crazy to think of cutting it. Two hours later, Verity felt human again. She let her hair hang down her back, at the insistence of Teleri and was lacing up a clean pair of boots, since she flatly refused to wear any other type of footwear. "Well, I guess I best go down now. I've sequestered myself for long enough."

"Why be ye hesitant to go on down?"

"Well...I don't exactly know. I feel different somehow. I wonder what...he--they'll think of me now. After seeing me covered in dirt and blood."

"Prolly that ye's beautiful _and _brave."

Verity grinned and hugged the young girl. "You're probably right! They won't think a thing about it."

Teleri smiled secretively and pushed her mistress out the door. 

Verity walked the oaken hallways of the king's house in the Greenwood, hardly knowing where she was going. As luck would have it she ran into a familiar face. Literally, of course! "Oh! Terribly sorry--" she glanced up into the smile of her former swordsmaster. "Calen!" she cried joyfully.

"Why Lady Verity! I heard you were here, but I did not think I would find you this way!"

Verity smiled and stepped back. "I was lost in thought, sorry."

"Not much has changed then, has it?"

"Well, things have been lonelier, I haven't been shooting off my big mouth very much."

Calen laughed a wonderful ringing laugh. "You are indeed right, things have changed, I do not think I have ever heard you make light of anything before."

"Well, when you have been through enough dangers you start scoffing at them all."

"And still just was arrogant, Milady! What has this journey turned you into?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"A better Verity, maybe? Or maybe a worse one. I haven't figured that out yet."

He smiled down at her, his brown eyes reflecting the light and giving off a faint sparkle. "You know," she said thoughtfully, finally aware of his arm. "I wrote you a letter."

"I am honored."

"I missed everyone. It was awful leaving."

"I missed you greatly as well, My dear Lady." he said, his light mood becoming serious. 

Verity tried to keep the frown from her lips. "I must ask, what brings you here?"

"Business." he said evasively. 

Now Verity did frown. "Business, eh?"

"Aye, a swordsman has to do more than just make his swords and train his students." he smiled softly. "But your presence makes the trip even more worthwhile."

"I have yet to figure out what you wrote on my sword." she said, changing the subject.

His mood didn't change...much to Verity's discomfort. "I would tell you myself, bit I would rather you read it yourself. Or have someone else translate it for you." 

"It really is a good sword. Saved my life in the goblin caves and with the spiders."

"I am glad it did then, I do not know what I would do if you had died." 

Verity tried not to look up at him. What in the world had happened to Calen? Where was her friend, willing to listen to her every word and always with a smile and joke on his lips. She seemed to be not the only one who was changed in the weeks she had been gone. "Well, dear friend, it has warmed my heart talking to you, but I haven't eaten in three days and I'm a bit hungry."

Calen was looking into her eyes and simply nodded. "Calen?" she asked again, not wanting to be rude. 

Calen leaned forward and kissed her gently. A kiss from an elf was unlike anything Verity had ever experienced. Granted it was her first ever kiss, but she had to admit that there was something decidedly different about it. Maybe it was the warmth that filled her making it seem like the room was glowing with a soft light. Calen himself was glowing. Warmth, safety. Years of the immortal and the wisdom of ages passed around her. She would have liked to stay there forever, but her rational mind took over and she pulled away from his arms. "Good day to you, Lord Calen." she said quickly, hurrying off and trying not to look back at him as she beat a hasty retreat. 

Verity suddenly didn't feel much like facing anyone. So she tried to get back to her room. Thankfully she found some servants before she got too lost and they escorted her back to the door. Verity hurried in, shut the door and sank to the ground in front of it in a cloud of green skirts. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." she said loudly. "How could you? How could he? Ack! I'd go fight the spiders again if it meant I didn't have to see him!"

She glanced around the room, her eyes falling on her sword that lay at the foot of her bed. The sword he'd given her. She suddenly was curious and worried about what he'd written on it. She wanted to go find someone to read it for her, but in the same breath she didn't want to ever know what it meant. "I'm a fool." she said slowly. "A blind, old fool. A blind, old, foolish, spinster who needs to get her head out of the clouds. Besides, this isn't even my world! I want to go home! I want to see the coffee shop! I want to smell the coffee beans again! I want to go back to my one bedroom house with my one-chaired table and my simple life! I want it all back again! Do you here me God? Or Valar? Who whoever the heck is up there playing with my life! I want to go home!" 

She gasped for breath and tried to calm herself. "And I don't want to be kissed...however wonderful is was--" she paused and felt like ramming her head into a wall. 

She didn't ram her head into the wall, of course, someone would hear and coming running to ask if anything was wrong. "A kiss, eh, M'lady?" came an amused voice.

The voice gave Verity a start and she sprang up and looked about for the owner. Teleri was leaning against the door to the bathroom with towels in her arms. Grinning, she set them down and hurried over to Verity. "Tell me!" she begged. 

Verity frowned and sat on her bed, Teleri jumped up beside her. "I met Lord Calen in the halls. I knew him when I was in Rivendell, he taught me everything I know about fighting. He was acting strangely...kissed me."

Teleri "ooh"-ed. "I has saw him. When I served dinner. 'E's half-elven, right?"

"Yes." 

"'E's handsome."

"Yes...yes he is." Verity said absentmindedly, her mind going back again and again to the kiss. 

She closed her eyes only to snap them open again and stand quickly. "It's insane, is what it is! I should have slapped him. No, he would have laughed, or stopped my hand. He's too fast for me to slap him."

"Were it nice?"

"What?"

"'E's kiss?"

"Yes--no! No, it was very rude--stupid really. To ruin our wonderful friendship--or has he? Do elves flirt? I'm thinking they don't--" she stopped. "Do you read Elvish, Teleri?"

The girl nodded. "Marica the head of the servants taughts it tur me." 

Verity snatched up her sword and held it out to the girl. "What does it say?" she asked, turning around and looking out the window. "Silwen ve silme. Thalionesse dagnir. Dagnireva Edhil." read Teleri in the beautiful language. 

"And that means?"

"Silver white shining maiden like the starlight." Teleri read slowly, trying to get the grammar right. "Litera'y means Maiden who shines like the starlight. Thalionesse dagnir...Dauntless in battle. That last part there means Bane of the Elves. Purty odd words tur put on that sword. Sounds tur me like 'e's either in love with ye or 'e hates ye." 

"No, Bane of the Elves was...a nickname of sorts."

"'E's in love with ye. It's the only answer." 

Verity frowned. "Throw the sword out the window."

"M'lady!?"

"Ack...never mind. I'm going to eat. I'm starving and Calen or no Calen...I can hold my head high anyway."

Teleri grinned as Verity stomped out of the room. 

Verity found the dwarves and Bilbo in one of the great halls, this one was the one with the giant table in it. They greeted her with shouts of praise. "Wonderful, quick thinking, Verity!" Thorin said with a bow. 

"It was only chance, Thorin Oakenshield. I hated to see you being dragged away sitting in chains in a tiny cell." she gave him a beautiful curtsy. "And Bilbo!" she cried hugging the hobbit. "Wise, brave Bilbo! You saved us from the spiders!"

Bilbo turned beet red, with a smile that covered his entire face. "Truly a company of honor." agreed a voice from behind. 

Verity turned and saw Lord Glorfindel coming toward them. "My Lord Glorfindel, it is indeed a great relief to see you here. I would have mention it before...but." she smiled guiltily. 

"No need, you were exhausted." he turned to the rest of the company. "You have come far. But there is still farther to go."

Thorin nodded. "We know, Master Elf, but we will endure it."

"I have no doubt of that." he turned to Verity, King Thranduil would like to speak with you."

"Of course." Verity agreed and took the arm her offered.

They exited the hall and walked down several long corridors in silence. Verity wanted to speak, but she found she couldn't think of anything to say. Finally she asked, "What brings you here anyway? Did you know we were coming?"

"Business." he said, as evasively as Calen had.

Verity frowned deeply. "Is that all anyone will ever tell me?" she asked suddenly.

Glorfindel was leading her out into a outside corridor when she said this, at her words he stopped and spun around. "That is all you need to know."

Had she been the same person she used to be, she might have left it at that. But she wasn't the same as before. "That is not all I want to know. Many things are happening around me and I think I should be privy to at least some of them."

Glorfindel sighed. "You see more than show."

"Yes. I see too many people running around with secret errands."

"The world is changing. Even now I can feel it. A heaviness upon my heart. The time of the Elves is shorter than any of us will admit. Soon our hope will lie with others. I fear what may happen."

The look of anguish in his eyes was so great that Verity wanted to cry for him. "Don't." she said softly. "Don't fear. It will all turn out in the end. Good will triumph over evil."

"My dear Lady Seer. A vision or a truth?"

"A truth. Trust me."

"I do. You have proved yourself to be as wise as you are beautiful."

Verity glanced up at him. "Should I thank you for that?"

"If you would like to. It was but a simple observation."

"I will treasure your words, Lord Glorfindel. For you are much wiser than I." she said with a smile.

"You would to well to smile more often." Glorfindel remarked. 

Verity smiled even more. "What? And ruin my reputation as cold Bane of the Elves?"

"Beauty was not made to be hidden, even in one who thinks she is a stone." he said seriously. 

"I am sorry, my Lord Glorfindel, I find it much more safe to be stone than to be clay." she said and went ahead, walking into Thranduil's hall.

"Ah, but clay is much easier to love." he said quietly to himself. 

"So, it is true that you escaped the goblins with your life, unharmed?" Thranduil asked in awe.

"Well, not exactly unharmed. The whips of the goblins are wicked indeed." 

"Whips?" asked Thalion, who stood off to the side. 

"Yes. They sang a song about whipping and killing and such things as goblins take joy in and took even more joy in actually doing the whipping. But do not think I was completely staunch and brave, we--I--we all thought we were going to die. And I didn't do much, but get lost. Bilbo and Thorin are the true heroes. Thorin is my superior with the sword and Bilbo's is wondrously brave. He saved us from the spiders with some quick thinking and wonderful singing."

"Indeed." mused Thranduil. "Well, Lady Verity, feel free to stay as long as you desire in these halls. You and your companions."

"You have our thanks, Majesty." she said with a low, sweeping curtsy.

"You may be dismissed." Thranduil waved her off.

Verity was quite glad. She had spent the great part of the afternoon explaining their adventures to the king. She was a bit more than tired and very hungry. 

Verity dined in her chambers with Teleri who protested all the while that servants didn't dine with guests. Verity finally had to order the girl to dine with her, but even after, Teleri, who was very thankful, still complained a good deal. "Well, Teleri," Verity mused as she ate. "I'm still not sure why I'm here, or with Thorin's company. And it keeps getting even more confusing by the hour. Lord Glorfindel practically told me that something awful was brewing. And even _he _was worried! And everyone keeps saying that they're here on some mysterious "business" and they won't tell me what. I have a bad feeling about this." 

"Aye, purty strange happenings goings around here. Don't blame ye fur wonderin. I oft'n do myself." 

"Well, I'd best get some rest. Thorin doesn't want to dally here. Bilbo told me that he plans to leave in two days." 

Teleri's features read sadness, but Verity didn't notice. "Good nigh, M'lady." she said softly as she gathered the dinner things and left the room. 

Verity dressed for bed and curled up onto her bed and began braiding her hair. Suddenly she got the urge to explore. Perhaps to spy on someone. Find out something about all this mysterious "business" that everyone seemed to be having. She slipped a cloak around her shoulders and slipped on the ring. In the cover of the ring she hurried down the long corridors. All was quiet, much to her dismay. She sighed, but continued walking. Outside, she saw a few of the guards, alert, but gazing at the stars. She had forgotten that the Wood-elves loved the stars even more than their High-cousins did. She planted herself on a rock at the edge of the woods and stared at the stars until she fell asleep. 


	6. Author Note

Author Note: Alright, people. I'm not quite sure why I continue writing. It seems no one really cares and I might as well not be wasting my time doing this. So I'm taking a hiatus from this story. Sure, it's all written, but I won't post until I get some reviews...just let me know _someone _is reading this. So if you really want to know if anything develops between Calen and Verity...or even Glorfindel and Verity, you'll have to review! 

Until then, well...if there is an 'until then'. Now I must go work on the projects and grading I've been putting off. Curse midterms. Let them boil in Hell. 

Hope your holidays are magical! 

~Raven "Sirens Muse" 


	7. Darkness Gathering

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. 

Author Note: I've decided to keep updating the story. Reviews or not. It's not my fault if none of you like my story. Oh well. Still in the process of writing the second part...then the third and fourth shall come. But don't expect them until the new year. My life is going to become very busy soon. : )

~Raven "Sirens Muse"

Chapter Six: Darkness Gathering

Verity's still scarred and scabbed back ached something terrible when she woke up. She was still wearing the ring and she had a terrible headache. She found she was outside at the edge of the woods, still in her night things and a cloak, laying with her head pillowed on a particularly hard rock. She yanked the ring off and her headache flared up. She moaned. "I must have had it on too long." she realized. 

She had to put it on again, there was no other way to get back to her room. Teleri was probably frantic by now though. They would be searching for her. She put the ring back on and tried to stand, only to find that her back was completely shot. She couldn't move. She silently considered her options. Much calmer than she would have expected herself to be. She could either, sit in the silence of invisibility forever and fade away into a wraith, or she could take the ring off, let go of her pride and call for help. She dreaded both options and sat for awhile longer, cursing herself for her stupidity. "I swear I must have some elf in me. Why else would I go outside and gaze at stars?" she muttered wryly. 

In the end, she chose the latter of the options. She pulled the ring off, slipped it into her cloak pocket and began calling for help. Luck had never much liked Verity. She was starting to realize this. That or God had something against her. She was starting to doubt Him too. And the Valar...if they really did exist. She called and Calen came to her rescue. Verity hadn't seen Calen since he kissed her and her cheeks flamed red when she saw him running toward her. "Lady Verity! Where have you been? We have been looking everywhere? Why--" he stopped, noticed that she wasn't moving and asked, "What is the matter?"

"I can't move." she said coolly, at his questioning look, she elaborated. "When the goblins captured us, they had great fun in whipping me. My back is covered in scabs and scars. For some insane reason, I came out here last night. I fell asleep and now I can't get up."

Calen looked horrified. "They whipped you?"

She nodded grimly. 

Carefully, she felt his arms go around her, he helped her stand, because he didn't want to touch her back. She stood as stiff and straight as a board and leaned into his arms for support. He looked down into her eyes. "I kissed you impulsively the previous day, I ask your permission to kiss you again."

Verity felt frozen. She felt herself nod. _Why in Middle Earth are you nodding, fool? _Her mind argued. 

Calen's lips captured her own in a kiss much longer than the first. The pain fled in the safety of his arms. Verity, much to her chagrin, didn't resist. Calen was the one to pull away. He looked down at her, something strange crossed his eyes that Verity couldn't read for the life of her. He leaned in and kissed her again, a much shorter kiss. "My dear, dear, sweet Lady." he whispered. 

"I think I'm in love with you, Lord Calen." she heard herself admitting in a quiet, amused sort of voice. 

"Would that be so terrible, dear Lady?"

"No." she said softly. "I don't think it would be."

And ever so carefully, Calen led her back to the hall and into the waiting arms of Teleri who scolded her mistress for leaving the first place. Verity didn't care, for once in her life, she didn't speak. She submitted quietly to the servant girl's administrations. Her mind was elsewhere anyway. 

The day the company left to continue their quest for the Lonely Mountain was both a thankful one and a sad one. Verity was thoroughly confused. She loved Calen, yes, but it didn't see...right. She cursed herself at night and thanked herself in the morning. Teleri was quiet the entire last day, but her mistress didn't notice. As she was leaving, that last day, Teleri was gone the entire morning. Verity packed her own things and didn't really comment about her absence. When she was ready to leave she saw the young girl running toward her, her auburn hair flying about her head. She looked in a hurry. "Teleri! What's wrong?"

"I be comin with ye!" she said, standing tall and holding her head high. 

Verity smiled widely. "Well young maid of Rohan, do you think you can handle dueling a dragon?"

"I be able to use a sword." the girl said proudly. "And I gots the permission from King Thranduil."

"Well then, Teleri of Rohan, I welcome you into the company of Thorin, King Under the Mountain."

Calen came to her as she was loading her horse. "Well, my Lady Verity, off you go to slay dragons."

She smiled as he leaned and kissed her forehead softly. "Namarie." he whispered. 

"Goodbye, my Lord." 

Teleri rode behind Verity and the company headed for Lake-town. After a few hours of riding, they saw it! The Lonely Mountain loomed high up into the sky. Verity felt a shudder pass through her and wondered if anyone else felt the same way she did. Did those who would die have any inkling of what they were getting into? 

Around evening, after along day of travel, they reached Lake-town. Thorin led that way as they entered the hut. Their entrance caused a scare with the guards, but after convincing them that they would see the master of the town, they were led in. Thorin made a wild proclamation, declaring himself King Under the Mountain. A song picked up around town. The legend of old. They all sat around a table and ate with the master of the town. While she was eating, Verity had the suspicion that she was being watched. She glance to her right and seeing nothing, she glanced to her left. A tall man with hair as black as pitch and a thick, short beard was staring at her. _Bard_. _It has to be. Well thankfully he's here and not appearing out of nowhere. That always did bother me. _She quickly promised that she would have a word with the archer before going into the mountain. After dinner, as the men were singing the last of the songs, she went up to Bard. "Master Bard?"

Bard glanced up in surprise. "How do you know my name?"

"I'm a seer." she said quickly. 

"Are you...an elf?"

"No sir, just a woman no little consequence." 

A plan had been forming in Verity's mind now for a few days and now was her chance to make it happen. "Myself and the company I am with will be going to kill Smaug the Dragon. After we kill him, you must be king. Tell them the Seer who Slays Dragons predicted this. You will lead an army into battle against the goblins. The Battle of the Five Armies. You _must_ do this!"

Bard looked speechless for a moment, but no one from Middle Earth was ever speechless for long. _It must be a law or something. _His answer came moments later, "Lady Seer, how can I know to trust you?"

"You can't. If you could then it wouldn't be trust, would it?"

Bard smiled finally. "Wisdom and wit. You are a true seer, My Lady." 

"Please remember to do this."

"I will, you have my thanks." 

They journeyed to the mountain itself the very next day. At the mouth of a cave, Verity stopped them. "Let me go in with my magic ring." she pleaded. "I will send back word of what I see when I return and then we can plan our attack." 

Thorin agreed grudgingly. Only Bilbo seemed very pleased with her suggestion. Teleri barely agreed, hardly wanting her mistress to go off into a dragon's lair. But in the end, Verity convinced her that it was the only way. So slipping on her ring. Verity went in.

It didn't take very long to find the chamber. And when she did, she nearly gasped aloud. Mountains of gold and treasures winked at her from every corner of the room and upon the greatest pile lay...Smaug. Now dragons do have good smell and Smaug smelled Verity immediately. "Well thief," said the great, rumbling voice. "I smell you and I feel your air. I hear your breath. Come along! Help yourself, there is plenty and to spare."

Verity smiled slightly. "I dare not, O Smaug the great and fearsome." said, remembering that one used manners when talking to dragons. "I only came to see if you were as great and terrible as all the song describe you."

"Did you know? Do you find that this is true?"

"Truly! They fall utterly short of reality, O Smaug the Chiefest and Greatest of all Calamities." said Verity in awe...and that was not pretend...although she didn't think it hurt any to quote Bilbo's words. The hobbit did have the right idea, after all. 

"You have nice manners Lady Thief. You seem familiar with my name, but I don't seem to remember smelling you before. Who are you and where do you come from, may I ask?"

"Indeed, it would be my honor to tell you. "I came from a place were realities blend with realities to under hills and over mountains. Through the air I fly and I walk in the shadows unseen."

"So I can well believe...however, the realities do confuse me. But that is hardly a usual name."

"I am the Lady seer, Bane of the Elves and Middle Earth, I am a shadow to the goblins, and I command the love of an Elvenlord. I am friend of bear and eagles, the Keeper of the ring, I see what has been and what will be and what I want to be."

"So you have said, Lady Seer. You intrigue me." 

"I am glad, O Smaug. For I have a request that you will find helpful."

The dragon frowned like only a dragon can. "Do tell me."

"There are men that conspire to kill you in Lake-town. One knows your weakness, however, I must find something for the King Under that Mountain and I hate to kill you. You are very intelligent and it would be a great shame."

The dragon snorted fire. "I believe you in the first half, but you cannot have the treasure."

"But O Smaug, I command the power of the One Ring, forged by Sauron in the very depths on Mount Doom. I can help lead the destruction of Middle Earth if I so choose. Not only can I do all that, but I also see your future. Bard the Bowman will loose a black arrow straight into your only unprotected spot and you will fall into the lake...dead."

"Will I now? How do I know this is not just a trick. Let me see your face, O Lady Seer."

Verity had planned this, thankfully and she slipped off her ring. The dragon didn't try to kill her. "Beauty, wisdom, and wit. Lady Seer, I believe I will accept your help on the honor of my fathers before me, I will not kill you."

Verity smiled. "Thank you, O Smaug."

Verity and the dragon spent many hours going over their plans. Around late afternoon, everything was ready. Smaug was taking a nap, dragons seem to sleep a lot...kind of like cats, so Verity looked around the room. Smaug had given her permission to take anything for herself and nothing for anyone else. Everything was most grand and Verity helped herself to a graceful bow and quiver of magic arrows. But what interested her most were the harps. One in particular. It was a magic harp that could grow or shrink. It's largest size was seven feet tall and it's smallest size was two inches tall. She commanded it to the size of a lap harp and began plucking at the strings. Since it was magic, it conformed to the hand that was playing it and if they were trying hard enough to play it, it made beautiful sounds whether they were the right notes or not. She assumed if a master was playing it, it would sound as if heaven had come to earth. She played for awhile, provoking a nice little tune to come out of it. Then she shrunk it to about five inches and placed it carefully in the pack that she always carried. After that little distraction, she sat for hours, simply staring at the ring in her hand. _Should U go through with my plan? What should I do? Can I betray my friends...everyone who trusts me for this...little...ring? _She argued with herself for hours before finally reaching a shaky decision. 


	8. The Reputation of the Lady

Disclaimer: standard

Author Note: 

Eiluj: Thank you for the review! And even bigger thank you for reviewing honestly. So often I see people that review things and just say, "Nice story."...which I suppose is good for my ego...however, it's not terribly good for my writing. So, thanks once again. I guess I should explain why most of my stories are--as you and Jane Yolen called them--"tourist fantasies" because I really don't approve of fan fiction. The stories I've written are stories I wrote for friends or students that wanted me to write one. I write "tourist fantasies" though, because I'm not quite sure if I can stay in the true character of the stories actual characters, so by putting something like...someone from another world, they're less likely to act as they normally would. And pardon the Gandalf thing...it was simply my observation, since he is one of the nearly-all-powerful Maia...how do you think they would act if they felt threatened? And don't mind my ranting about reviews. I know, I probably have people who are reading it and not reviewing, I simply felt like complaining. It made me feel a tad bit better. Please though, no shameless advertisements for other peoples' stories. Sorry if that sounds...selfish or stupid or childish...it's just a rule I have. Thanks again for the review!

Now on to the author's bit of rambling....darned holiday season. Can't please everyone...and half my thanksgiving decorations (yes, I decorate my place for thanksgiving...I'm a weirdo.) got lost when I moved. Hmm...just another reason to go shopping. : )

Have a great Thanksgiving! Just in case I can't update before then. 

I which case, I might wish everyone Happy Thanksgiving twice. 

~ Raven "Sirens Muse" 

Chapter Seven: The Reputation of the Lady 

When the dragon awoke at dusk, the foundation had been set. Verity climbed upon the dragon's back, tying herself on with thick cords or rope. "Onward we go, Smaug!" she tried to sound light.

They were soon flying out into the clear night sky. Smaug was approaching the town. "Do not fly low!" she warned him. "I will shoot the bow arm of the bowman."

"Why not kill him?"

"Because I do not kill." 

The dragon didn't comment. 

Using the magic of the bow from Smaug's cave she sighted Bard as she hid behind Smaug's great scales. She loosed the arrow and it hit his bow arm, preventing the death of Smaug. She made it seem like an accident from another bowman, so no one would wonder. Magic arrows are quite useful. Then they flew toward Mount Doom. Now was her chance! The change in plans. Verity carefully slid under Smaug's wings, without him noticing. She found the place where he was unprotected, drew her sword, and slew him. Smaug roared in rage and pain as verity tried to cut through the rope that bound her to the dying dragon. "Not so fast, treacherous Seer!" cried the dragon and he held fast to the ropes, taking Verity down with him. Down, down into the depths of the lake. The lake boiled with the death of Smaug and no one could find Verity. 

"The Lady Seer has killed the dragon, just like she predicted!" Bard cried, hardly knowing how she did it. 

"A seer?" asked a man.

"Yes! A woman seer! She told me she would slay the dragon and that I would be king!"

"You? King?" scoffed a woman.

"Yes!"

A small voice in the back of the crowd began chanting, "King Bard, King Bard! All hail King Bard, the Seer's Chosen!"

Soon more joined the chant...it wasn't long before everyone began chanting it. The master of the town protested, of course and suddenly a group of Elves burst in. "King Thranduil!" exclaimed the Master.

King Bard stepped forward. "What brings you here?"

"The Lady Seer called us. Where is she?"

"Dead." said a weary voice. "She is dead in the boiling river...or wishing she was." Verity stepped into the light next to Bard. 

She was quite a sight, soaked to the bone and her clothes were slightly burned. Her skin was a terrible shade of red, but she was alive. "Lady Verity!" Thranduil gasped.

"Oh, did I not mention I was a seer? Sorry, I might have forgotten, everything was jumbled together. My poor company thinks I dead. Heavens! I thought I was dead."

"Terribly sorry about your shoulder, Sire." she said with a slight curtsy in Bard's direction. "It was necessary to keep up the deception with the dragon. There was probably an easier why to do this, but the time I figured out some way, any way, this was the easiest I could think of. Besides, I'd almost created a first class mess of things. Everyone here might have died, so I guess it turned out all right in the end."

Bard smiled. "Indeed, My Lady...your thoughts are confusing." 

"Are they? Sorry, it's been a terribly long night. Oh yes, I forgot. Don't covet the dwarves treasure. There are bigger things at stake." 

She opened her mouth to tell them of the battle and stopped. "Let Thorin to his treasure, we have more important things to discuss." she said, taking Bard's arm and steering him toward the hall. 

Thranduil and a few of his men followed. Verity glanced back and looked about for Calen, but he was nowhere to be seen. She made a mental note to ask Thranduil about that later.

"This is madness!" exclaimed the former master of Lake-town. 

"Madness it may be, but it is the only course of action we can take. Will we risk battle here, upon your home-front, risking the lives of your innocent?" argued Verity wearily. 

"Lady Verity is correct. It would be best if we met the goblins away from this place." Bard agreed, looking rather haggard himself. 

Verity yawned and glanced out the window. The sun was rising high into the blue sky with the promise of safety for the people of the town. "Not to mention, the goblins won't expect us knowing of their comin, they'll _never _expect us actually coming _to _them."

The master finally nodded his consent. "May it be what King Bard decrees." he said a tad grudgingly. 

"Good stuff." muttered Verity sleepily, it was getting harder and harder to keep her eyes open. 

"We are all weary and in sore need of rest." Thranduil said finally, "The council is over for now. We shall plan more on the morrow."

Never had Verity been so thankful for anything in all her life. She wearily dragged her body to the guest room that she was given and dropped onto bed, fast asleep before she even hit the sheets. 

Sometime around noon, there was a knock at her door. "M'lady? M'lady Verity?" called a familiar voice.

Verity opened one bright green eye and looked at the door warily. "Yes?" she called sleepily.

"It's me, Teleri!" called the voice again. 

Verity sat up quickly. "Oh Teleri! Come in!"

The door opened and Teleri stuck her head in. "Glory be! We thoughts ye were dead!"

"So did I! Did Thorin get his treasure?"

"That he did. And he gaves me my own bow and quiver o arrows." 

"Wonderful!"

"Why didn't ye comes back?"

Verity paused. Why hadn't she gone back? Was it guilt for not obeying the ring? Was it really because of the goblin threat? She spoke slowly, "There are...many things happening now...I got caught up in most of them."

"Likes what?"

"Well, a goblin attack for one."

"I'll goes and fight!" Teleri said, slamming one small fist over her heart in a brave salute.

"No, you won't. You're much too young."

"But I braved the journey."

"That you did do, but this is a full blown battle. The Battle of the Five Armies as it will be called someday. There will be death...and blood. I hardly want to go myself, but as the seer, I have an obligation." 

"Obly-what?"

"Obligation. Responsibility, requirement...I have to go. Bard needs my help."

"And ye needs my help."

"You'd only get yourself hurt. Or killed. I couldn't possibly forgive myself if you were killed."

"I don'ts have much tur live for." Teleri said quietly. "Ma and pa are dead, least be if I could be with thems."

Verity bit her lip. She forgotten the child was an orphan. She'd forgotten so much lately. She motioned for the girl to sit beside her at the edge of the bed, then impulsively hugged the child. "You have me. What if we were sisters? Would you like that?"

"I ain't never had a sister. I had brothers, but never a sister." 

"Well, now you have one."

"What if ye dies in battle?" 

"I won't be fighting." Verity assured her. "My sword skills are limited. No matter how good Calen thinks I am." 

A second knock on the door that morning startled them both. "Lady Verity? You are needed at the council." called a messenger. 

"I will be down presently." Verity called back.

She turned to Teleri. "Will you go down and sit in my place until I come?"

"Me? Sits in a council?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Cause I'm a servant." 

"You forget, you're a seasoned adventurer now. No mere servant. And you are also the sister of the Lady Seer. It's your duty to go."

Teleri's eyes shown like tiny stars. "Then I'll be goin! Lady o the Council, sister tur M'lady Seer."

With those words, Teleri left for the council. Verity took as short as bath as she could, trying to get the grime of the dragon and dust of the treasure off. She then dried her long hair, dressed in her worn leggings and tunic and piled her uncombed hair atop her head since she was in too much of a hurry to attempt to comb it. 

The council was in full swing when she arrived. Small Teleri sat in the tall, high back chair, looking grave as she could and listening well as the men around her discussed things beyond her ken. Verity rushed in and Bard glance up from the map he was studying. "Welcome Lady Verity. You're representative has been much helpful, but we are glad to see you here for your own input."

Verity flashed a grin at Teleri as the girl stood, gave Verity her seat and scampered off. Verity sat quickly and faced the grim council. "I have a plan." was the first thing she said. 

Thorin and his company arrived just in time for supper. Verity saw that Thorin wore a great golden crown upon his brow and the rest of the dwarves were decked out in fine armor and swords. Bilbo himself had a bit of armor and her carried Sting in a fine sheath at his side. Thorin stopped before her and bow low. "Greet, fair and wise Lady Verity, slayer of the Dragon Smaug and defender of the treasure under the mountain."

Verity grinned. "After all we've been through, Thorin, I would expect a greeting much less formal from you."

Thorin smiled. "But I am no longer the Thorin I once was. I have reclaimed my treasure and title."

"Well then, greetings, King Thorin of Under the Mountain."

Bilbo rushed forward then, he was holding something of the deepest richest blue in his arms. "Verity!" he cried. "This is for you!"

And he trust the most beautiful blue cape into her arms. Verity was enchanted with the gift and hugged and kissed them all in turn. "A fine gift from a king." she praised the gift. "Will you and your army be joining us in battle?"

"Indeed!" said the Dwarven King. "We would not miss the chance to help defend our new home."

"Good, then let us find King Bard, he was going to find me some armor that would fit." 

Bard found the lightest armor her could, but still the weight bothered Verity. She forced herself to bear it and sat upon her horse a bit straighter. Her sword clinked against her side and she felt as if she were in a dream, marching into battle with the characters of storybooks. She had no idea what battle was, nor had she any inkling of what was to come, her mind was too far away in thoughts of heroism and valor. "Halt!" cried Thranduil suddenly. 

The army stopped and Verity's mind snapped back to the present. She glanced around at the elves, who all sat ridged upon their horses. They were listening to the woods. "Horses." whispered and Elven scout. 

"How many?" asked Bard.

"Around ten. Maybe less." 

"Hardly goblins." whispered Verity. "They would be riding wargs."

"Indeed." agreed the mortal man. 

"Shall I meet them?" she asked. 

"Yes, take two scouts with you." ordered Bard.

Verity gestured for two of the scouts to follow her and she rode toward the noise. Peering through the trees she saw ten lone horses in the clearing. "What the--" 

__

Zing! Sang an arrow, narrowly missing her ear. "Do not move." ordered a voice.

The voice sounded strangely familiar. "Turn about slowly, hands to your sides." 

The three did was they were told and turned their horses around to see Glorfindel, sighting down a golden bow. His head jerked up. "Lady Verity?"

A smile rushed to Verity's face. "My Lord Glorfindel! A fine way to greet friends!"

"Ah, but even friend must be careful around friends during these times. I saw a host of goblins but a few miles from here."

"They are the ones we're trying to surprise." Verity admitted. "What brings you here?"

"A message from King Thranduil. He asked for the aid of some from Rivendell."

"Just you?"

"There are nine in my company." 

"They're hiding, I assume."

"Actually, they have their bows trained on you as we speak."

"Lord Glorfindel! Have you become so paranoid since we last met?"

The Elvenlord smiled and nodded slightly. Nine archers appeared from all around. To Verity's dismay--or relief--none of them were Calen. "Come with us, back to our army. They're probably thinking we've been ambushed by now." 

Glorfindel laughed and they all headed back to the army. The newcomers were met with great happiness by the rest of the army and Glorfindel told of the goblin sighting to Thranduil and Bard. "Heading the opposite direction you say?"

"Aye." the Elvenlord nodded. "Twas most strange."

"We shall camp here for the night." Bard announced. "Everyone dismount and strike a camp." 

Three hours later, found a makeshift camp appeared in the clearing. The men and Elves were sitting around the camp fire, talking softly and eating. Verity sat alone by the small stream the bordered the clearing. She wasn't very hungry, but she forced a bit of something into her mouth and ordered herself to chew and swallow. "It seems you have made for yourself quite a reputation, my Lady Verity." Glorfindel remarked from behind. 

"I suppose so."

"I have heard the tales already. How you deceived the dragon and killed it, then made Bard king. They will be legends someday. Legends of the Lady Dragon Slayer, Seer to the Elven and Mortal kings alike."

"Wonderful." came the glum response.

"You're not pleased with this. Why?"

"I don't really care. Well, sure it's nice to know I'll be a legend someday--I think--but in truth..."

"Yes?"

"In truth I just want to be out of here. I'd like a quiet day for once. To go to bed late and wake up early. To smell coffee, to hear the quite talk of the customers as they come in for their morning cups. I would have thought this to be my dream. Save Middle Earth, be a Mary Sue who can do anything because I know what's going to happen. But in truth, it's not all it's cracked up to be. And now, Lord Calen is in love with me. And sure, he's wonderful, but I don't know if I really love him. I suppose it's high time I love _somebody_. I am 25...er...probably 26 by now. Although I lost track of time. Ack..." she was rambling slightly to herself, forgetting he was there.

Glorfindel wisely didn't ask about the words he didn't understand. "I longed for my home. I understand your feelings with such a matter. And it would not matter to me if you had not slain the dragon, you survived. That is enough. Lord Calen knows this too. He is..." he elf paused. "...good...but do not rush love. It comes when it wills."

"Perhaps." Verity was unconvinced. 

"By my life or death, I swear to protect you, my Ver--Lady Verity. If you have need of family, I will be that for you. A brother." he said softly.

"I'd like that." whispered Verity. "A brother. My brother. Thank you."

"It is nothing. Now, you best rest. Your watch isn't for four more hours." 

Verity stood and turned around. She stood up on tiptoe and kissed his glowing, pale cheek. "Thank you." she said quietly and went off to her tent.

Glorfindel's hand felt the warmth left by her kiss and he stared into the darkness for some time. 


	9. The Swift Tides of Battle

Disclaimer: Standard

Author Note: Nearing the end of this story, but I've already started working on The Ring's Keeper (which is the second in the series of Four). Unfortunately...well fortunately for me, my hours at the part time job (I make very little money teaching) have increased and I keep getting the closing shifts which keep me up until the wee hours of morning. So when i come home, I'm dead on my feet and I just fall asleep at the wheel when I "try" to drive home. Heh. But I found time! So...my point in saying that was...I forgot...ummm...oh, The Ring's Keeper is going to take a bit longer to write. I _do, _however, have FOUR chapters already! *celebrates* Anyway, thanks to Jay. Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it. You really did make my day! I was having a lousy day. Teaching is not a very rewards occupation at times. Sometimes it can be...but the fruits are harvested at a much later time. *sighs* Anyway, read and review and most importantly...enjoy. 

~Raven "Siren's Muse" 

Chapter Eight: The Swift Tides of Battle

There were lights in her dream. Lights and the noise of battle. The scent of death hung heavy in the air. Verity herself was lying on the ground. She had been hit, she assumed. Someone was shaking her. "Lady Verity! Verity please!"

Verity's eyes fluttered open and fixed on the face of the elven guard, Thalion. Seeing she was finally awake Thalion thrust a sword at her. "It's the goblins!" he hissed. "They've struck"

"There's a battle."

"A massacre. Hurry!"

Verity stood, wrapped her long hair in a large knot near the top of her head, straightened out her sleep wrinkled clothes, grabbed the sword and ran out into the night followed closely by Thalion. War cries rang throughout the air. She saw Bard sitting atop his horse and ran to him. "Highness! King Bard!" she called.

"Lady Seer!" he cried, jumping off his horse and meeting her halfway.

He grabbed her arms and shook her slightly, in the light of the setting moon, she saw his face was covered in blood and dirt. "Did you not see this coming? Why did you not warn us instead of letting us be murdered in our sleep?"

"It was not revealed to me!" gasped Verity, trying to shrug his arms off of her. 

"What worth are you then, seer?"

Verity succeeded in breaking free and slapped him roughly. "I am not all-powerful! I do not see everything! Hurry, your people are dying! Fight for them!"

He glared at her. "Had we not been at war..."

"Complain later, fight now." 

Verity turned from the king and looked about. Elves, Men, Goblins, and Wargs battled ferociously around her. The dead fell in droves. She glanced to her right to see Filli fall. He was dead. She barely noticed the Warg leaping at her. A sword flashed and the creature was stopped. She spun to see Glorfindel, shining like the sun, both terrible and wonderful at the same time. She broke out of the spell and nodded her thanks, then she ran for the battle. She did not take notice of the results of her sword, but only that it was striking the enemy. Flashes of light and steel and another foe fell, but two more were behind it. A Warg leapt from behind and tackled her to the ground. Up went her sword, slaying the beast. "Bane!" she cried. "Bane of the evils! Cower at the feet of the one who yields the Bane!"

With a new, mad vigor, she brought her newly named sword around to connect with the skull of an approaching goblin. but another was yet ready. She did not see his axe flash. But she saw it connect with another blade. A tall man, with hair the color of darkness flashed her a grim smile. "Calen!"

"Aye, love." she barely heard him over the noise of battle. 

Another goblin attacked and she spun around to take him out. "Fly to me!" cried the voice of Bard. 

Calen and Verity ran for the king. Bard was surrounded by more Wargs and goblins than he alone could handle. Glorfindel was already there, glowing with a fury unmatched by any other warrior. Verity ran into the fray with Calen right behind. It was a sea of bodies. Stinking of sweat and blood. Blades pressed from all sides. Verity barely had room to swing Bane. She hacked through, seeing her comrades fall around her. Her head swam and her arms ached terribly. She couldn't take it anymore. The battle was too long. Too much for her body. She couldn't bring Bane up to block an attack. She waited for it. Death. A body jumped in front and caught the sword in his arm. Thalion! The elf staggered slightly, but brought his sword around and killed the creature. He turned and look sadly down at Verity, His arm was mangled and bloody. A deep wound poured blood. Verity could vaguely see white bone amid the blood. She grabbed his good arm and pulled him out of the battle. "Thank you, that was very brave." 

"You are the Lady Seer and the Dragon Slayer. All of us here are sworn to protect you." 

Verity felt like weeping. "I am nothing without the trust of you and everyone else. Thank you all the same."

Thalion nodded and lay back against a blood stained tree. He was pale and exhausted from loss of blood. Verity glanced around for something to staunch the blood flow with, but had only the beautiful cape that Thorin had given her. Quickly, she yanked it off and wrapped it tightly around his arm. "Rest here." she soothed before running back into the battle.

She was just as weary as before, but Thalion's sacrifice had given her new strength. Bane felt heavier than ever as she forced her body to go beyond it's limits. Jelly-like muscles protested bitterly as she raised her sword again for a shaky sweep. Suddenly there was a great wind and the sound of giant wings. Verity looked up to see the eagles. "Better late than never." she muttered. 

Aloud she cried, "Have courage men!" 

There was a weak, but present, "Hurrah!" from the warriors around. 

The tides of battle turned swiftly as the eagles worked their powerful talons and beaks and slew many of the wargs and goblins. Verity was parrying an attack when she heard a bone-jarring snap and another equally terrible sound. She spun around, looking for the source to see Calen, lying on the ground. His legs were bent at unnatural angles, there was a grave wound to his chest. He was coughing up blood as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "CALEN!" she screamed. 

She ran for him and fell to the ground at his side. "No Calen! Don't do this! Come on!"

Calen's eyes focused on her for a moment and he gave her one of his famous grins, it was filled with pain. He tried to speak, but blood gurgled in his mouth. "No, no, no, no." Verity ordered. 

Calen breathed his last. 

Verity felt lightheaded. Things spun around her. The battle collided in a mass of colors. Tears came in gasps. Her shoulder shook uncontrollably. She choked, gasped for air, and sobbed. The battle grew far off as time seemed frozen for the woman. Light banished the colors and a hand grasped her shoulder. "Verity." it was Glorfindel. "The battle is ours. The eagles have saved us."

"Not all of us." Verity spat with a ringing sob. 

"No, not all of us." Glorfindel agreed quietly. 

Verity buried her face in the dirt and mud and shook with great racking sobs that tore through her very being. She sank into the deep, emotionless abyss of unconsciousness. 


	10. No Will To Live

Disclaimer: standard

Author Note: One more chapter to go after this. Thankfully, my progress on The Ring's Keeper is actually going rather well. It's a bit on the slow side, but it's picking up. You'll find out more about that in the next update though. Sorry, this chapter is a bit angst-y. And dramatic. Ah well, what do you expect after a death? Happiness? Enjoy! 

Jay: *evil laugh* Actually, it was quite hard for me to kill Calen. I didn't want to, but somehow, even when he first appeared in the story, I knew he was going to have to die. *sighs* I'm glad you like Thalion, however. And you know, he's not in The Hobbit at all. I made him up! Thalion means "dauntless". And I really love the name so I had to include him in the battle. And although not much is said of him right now, he will have a major role in the second story. 

Chapter Nine: No Will to Live

When Verity awoke again, she was stiff with a deep aching pain throbbing through her. All was dark, her vision had left her. Fearful, she cried out into the darkness. A light hand brushed her own. "Still." soothed a light soprano voice. "All is well. Your vision will return in a few days." 

"Arwen?" she whimpered, recognizing the voice. 

"Yes, I am here."

"Oh Arwen!" Verity felt tears poring from her sightless eyes. "Did it all happen or was it a terrible nightmare?"

"It was both."

"So Ca--Lord Calen is...dead?"

There was silence for a moment and then Arwen whispered, "Yes." 

Waves of grief washed over Verity as she pulled herself into a sitting position only to double over, jamming her face into her knees, trying to hold back the pain. There were footsteps. "She isn't well. I'm afraid--" Arwen was speaking to another. 

They must have conversed. She heard voices in the back of her mind, but did not comprehend them. She clutched at the sheets around her knees and rocked slowly, hot tears squeezing from her eyes. A hand lightly brushed across her forehead. "She is feverish." someone said. 

The hand--or was it a different hand? Perhaps it was different, it felt a bit cooler.--caressed the side of her face. Her jaw relaxed some as the hand slid past her cheek to come behind to run to the base of her neck. Something held her. Light it seemed. Healing and warmth as she was held in a ray of sunlight and starlight and moonlight together. She was falling slowly and her head hit the pillow gently. She fell in a deep and restful sleep that was devoid of dreams. 

Arwen was correct. Verity's sight did return. Three days later found her sitting up in bed and looking around the familiar room. She realized it was the same room she had stayed in during her previous visit. After her second awakening she requested a mirror. Upon looking into it, she found that her face was thin and slightly hollowed. The side of her face sported a nasty bruise and there were cuts dotting various parts of her face. Her hair was dirty and tangled. She knew she would have to cut it. When the maid came with her dinner, Verity asked for a bath to be drawn. The maid nodded and curtsied hurried off to accomplish the task. After dinner, Verity was helped from the tall bed by another maid. Her legs were stiff and refused to cooperate, but with help, she managed to make it to the bath. She dismissed the maids and slowly undressed and half fell/half climbed into the water. It was boiling hot to her tender skin and she winced for a moment before forcing herself to sink down into it. Soon the hot water massaged her beaten body better than hands and a heal salve could ever do. She sighed and closed her eyes slightly. An hour later she washed her hair and body as best she could. She hair was a hopeless mess. She prayed that they wouldn't have to cut off too much of it. She pulled herself out of the tub and wrapped the towel around her body, she then half walked, half crawled over to the fresh nightgown that the maids left. It seemed to take ages to actually slip it over her head, but she finally did and limped back to bed. The maids came in, sometime later to comb her hair. They echoed her fears. It would have to be cut. She left and returned quickly with a small knife. Verity closed her eyes and heard the knife whisk easily through her thick tresses. She felt lighter somehow and her heart dropped when her hair silently flopped against her shoulders. She cried bitterly for some time, cursing change and time and everything that came with them. 

A week later, Verity's solitary healing was done. Restless, she donned a plain green dress, combed out her hair--that she was starting to get used to--and limped out into the hall. She found people in the great hall. "Verity! You should not yet be out!" Arwen scolded when she saw her. 

"I was restless."

Arwen sighed. "Then sit please. I will not have you standing."

Verity grinned for what seemed like the first time in years. The smile felt odd to her lips. Terribly foreign. She didn't quite like it. "So, what's been happening during my little hiatus?"

Arwen frowned. "The burying of the dead has been the foremost in our minds."

"Ah." she said shortly. 

She was silent for a moment before she asked the question that had been on her lips since she awoke. "How many did we lose?"

"Many." was Arwen's only answer.

"Names?" 

Arwen sighed. "Out of those whose names you knew, Thorin, Filli, and Killi." 

Verity told herself not to cry and was quite proud when she held the tears back. She was very thankful that Arwen did not mention Calen. "Lord Glorfindel," she asked suddenly, "how is he?"

Arwen frowned. "Saddened. Somehow. I do not know why. Other then that he fares well. He suffered no physical wounds."

"Where is he?"

"That I do not know. He comes and goes and never stays long either place."

Verity opened her mouth to ask another question, but a loud shout interrupted her. "Verity!" 

Verity turned to see good, old Bilbo Baggins, hurrying as fast as a hobbit could hurry. She tackled her with a great hug. Verity found herself laughing aloud with the joy of seeing him. "Master Burglar! We meet again after the battle, warrior as well as adventurers!" she greeted him profoundly. 

"We do indeed! And," he said a bit more softly, "we mourn the loss of those who cannot be with us anymore."

Verity nodded, tears trying to break free again. A suddenly urge overtook her. She grasped the ring in her pocket and tore it out. "This it yours. You're the burglar."

"I can't take it!"

"You can and you will." she favored him with a half smile and laid the ring in his hand. It immediately went into his pocket. 

"Well, my dear friend, I guess you'll be going back to Bag End now?"

"Yes, yes. Back to my quiet hobbit hole for a nice normal day."

_Quiet...normal.._

"I'm feeling ill. I think I'll go back to my room for now." she muttered, pushing past Arwen and Bilbo. 

Teleri was running up behind them, Arwen stopped the girl with a hand on her shoulder. Teleri bit her lip and said something to Arwen, but Verity couldn't hear. Nor did she really care anymore.

"And I fight for the tears that ain't coming,

Or the moment of truth in your lies.

When everything feels like the movies, yeah, 

You bleed just to know you're alive." 

She sighed. Odd how songs, even songs she hated, came up right when they were needed. 

"When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am." 

Calen. With all that she loved him, she hadn't _loved_ him. At least he'd died thinking she did. She grimaced. "I really am heartless."

She glanced at her hands. They were rough with worn blisters from her sword, cuts riddled the tanned skin. "Out damned spot." she whispered. "Hands that tried to hold in the blood that spilled. The least I could have done was told him. I lied. I...lied..."

She stood, hardly aware that she had been sitting. 

"So what happens now? So what happens now? 

Where am I going to? Where am I going to? 

Call in three months time and I'll be fine, I know.

Well, maybe not fine, but I'll survive anyhow.

I won't recall names and places of each sad occasion,

But that's no consolation here and now." 

Her ever present pack hanging over her shoulder, she wandered into the stables. Bane hit her hip with every step, reminding her. An ever present reminder. 

"But anywhere I wander, anywhere I roam

Till I'm in the arms of my darling again

My heart will find no home." 

She wrapped her thin arms around herself and shivered for no real reason. "If I don't stop now, I'll be bursting out into _Somewhere Out There._" 

She paused and gazed back at the Last Homely House. "But my 'family'." she spat at the word. "I don't want them! I don't need them. I have a family. Somewhere..." she resisted the urge to slap herself, the sound might be heard. "Can I get any more dramatic." she smiled a crazed sort of smile and half-sung, half-chanted, "Someday we'll meet again, my love. Someday whenever spring breaks through. You'll come to me out of the long ago, warm as the wind, soft as the ki--" she broke off. "Heck, I never did like that song." she smiled up at the house. "Don't come looking for me. Legends weren't made to be alive. I'm dead to the past. And maybe...if I'm still alive and you're in need of a seer, I might be there, out of the long ago. To witness a new legend and mourn for an old one." 

Colors blended in her eyes. And she shut out the memories. 

"Tell us of your travels again, Bilbo!" someone shouted to the old hobbit. 

Bilbo smiled and fingered the ring in his pocket. "Well, it all began with the unexpected visitor, to my unexpected party." 


	11. Epilogue: Back Again

Disclaimer: standard

Author Note: The epilogue. Maybe tonight I'll post the first chapter of Ring's Keeper. Maybe not. Probably not. Sorry this took so long! Happy Thanksgiving!

~Raven "Siren's Muse" 

Chapter Ten: Back Again

"What's Bilbo doing secluded in his study?" questioned Meridoc Brandybuck. 

"He says he's writing his memoirs. _There and Back Again: (The Lady Dragon Slayer)_." 

"Who is this Lady Dragon person?"

Frodo led the way into the kitchen and looked back at young hobbit. "She's the one who killed the dragon Smaug. A great seer, he said."

"So, was it the adventures that made Bilbo was strange?"

Frodo grinned, "Well if you listen to what the old Gaffer says, Bilbo and I are both cracked. It's in the blood. You must be cracked too! Living near the Old Forest like you do." 

Merry laughed and took the mug of ale that Frodo offered him, "Ah yes, the Old Forest, where the trees move and a strange harp music is ever floating through the forest. Some old folks claim that Bilbo brought back strange creatures when he came back from his travels. They said there never was strange music in the forest." 

Frodo looked thoughtful and drank his ale silently. 


End file.
